Maid to Please: Bad Kitty
by xDisturbed
Summary: This is a journal that Nidalee wrote while she was being punished and disciplined for disobeying Evelynn's orders. It contains chastity belts, leg and arm restraints, orifice-filling plugs and vibrators, and an extremely horny French Maid Nidalee who is constantly brought to the brink of orgasm while wearing them all. BDSM, Edging, Yuri/Lesbian.
1. Journal Entry 01

**Journal Entry #1 – The Locked Door.**

* * *

It's been a few months since I've started working as a maid in Evelynn's mansion. She makes me and the many other girls wear erotic French Maid outfits that show off our curvaceous figures. She also likes to do… lecherous things to us… things that involve… sex.

...

This is a journal I wrote about a punishment given to me by Evelynn. It involves sex… or more so, the deprival of it.

* * *

Due to this mansion's size, there's a hallway with a bunch of vacant rooms. In this empty hallway, all the doors are open, except for the one at the very end of the hall. This particular door is locked, so all the other maids, including myself, wonder what's inside. Since Evelynn always dismisses someone whenever they ask about it, it only makes them more curious.

It definitely made me more curious… so I decided to break into it.

Except that was part of her plan and I did my part perfectly.

I waited in my room until it was well past midnight. I got up from my bed and slowly crept towards my door, placing my hand on its cold brass knob before turning it and then pulling it towards myself. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand as the hinges squeaked a message for me to abide by curfew… but I ignored it. I slowly tip-toed out and closed the door behind myself, darting my head left and right before I began to sneak down the hallway. I could barely see where I was going. The moonlight barely passes through these huge windows on this side of the mansion, but somehow my curiosity alone was all that I needed to guide me to the vacant hallway.

The door was waiting for me at the end of the hallway and I couldn't help but walk towards it. It almost felt like I didn't have control of my legs. The windows at my left allowed some light to peek through, causing my shadow to cast upon the wall to my right. With each stride I took closer towards the door, my heart began to beat quicker and quicker, and when my right hand held onto the door's knob, I could barely breathe. I was so anxious that I completely forgot the door was _locked_ and that I needed a key, but I remembered that when I was cleaning Evelynn's room earlier that day, there was a suspicious key sitting on her dresser among other _things_...

 _I wish I just gave up and called it a night_. _Going to Evelynn's room was the biggest mistake I've ever made. How did I notice realize that she had put it there on purpose?_

I crept away from the door and out of that hallway, eventually finding my way to a staircase which led to the upper level of the mansion. I got on all fours, as moving up the stairs was quieter this way. When I got to the top level, I couldn't see much further than a few feet in front of myself, but I remembered where Evelynn's room was so I really didn't need to use my eyes.

I got back up on my feet and crouched down low, slowly moving forward, ignoring the many doors and halls by my left and right. Evelynn's room was directly at the end of the hall, as it was the master bedroom and the largest bedroom in the house. My whole body was trembling as I extended my arm out to reach for the doorknob, my heart beating even harder than it was downstairs.

Her door was dead silent as it slid open, not a single protest leaving its hinges as I crept into the room. I kept low to the floor as I moved towards her dresser, hearing Evelynn's sleeping breaths to the left of me as she was slumbering atop her scattered bedsheets. I glanced at her, shocked as I noticed that she was completely nude, her bewitching, curvaceous body glistening with sweat as the moonlight shone on her blue skin from the window behind her. My heart was beating so fucking fast because I was extremely nervous and _slightly_ aroused.

I stood up and scanned the top of her dresser, my hands feeling for the key as they came upon… _things_ that I'd rather not talk about. They were wet and I could easily tell that they were the reason why she was so sweaty. I discarded those thoughts as I finally felt the key's cold metal in my hand, snatching it up as quickly as I could, crouching back down before creeping out of the room, closing the door behind me before I took a deep breath of air.

 _I should've just left the key in there, go back to my room, and then go back to bed and leave it at that._

My heartbeat started to slow as I felt less anxious with each step I made away from Evelynn's room. I walked down the stairs this time and then I snuck towards the hallway with the locked door in it. My hand was shaking again because I was worried that if it was the wrong key, I would have to go back up to Evelynn's room and return it… but it fit in perfectly and when I twisted it towards the door's hinges, I heard the lock release.

I left the key in the lock and then reached for the knob that was underneath it, grabbing the cold brass before twisting it and pushing the door open. Its creaks were _so_ fucking loud I jumped up and felt sparks crawl upon my skin, so I turned around and looked to see if anyone was behind me because it certainly felt like _someone_ was watching me. But all I saw was an empty hallway.

The room was black inside because there were no windows. I took a deep breath of air and gulped, feeling my entire body nervously shake as I took a step in. I rubbed my hand against the wall at my right, searching for a light switch, but the room lit up on its own. Four pot lights in the ceiling turned on, patterned in a square, dimly illuminating the room, revealing Evelynn's ultimate secret of… _nothing_?!

The room was empty! There was no way she was hiding _nothing_ from us! I couldn't believe it! There had to be a secret switch or a pressure plate or _something somewhere_!

I walked forward as my eyes scanned the room. The walls were white and the ceiling was white but the floor was made of wood, like the rest of the flooring in the mansion. I walked into the middle of room so that I could just rotate on the spot and search for differences on the walls, but when I got there, I heard a pair of fingers _snap_.

T _his was the moment that I realized I fucked up._

I lost control of my body, standing paralyzed in the middle of the room, unknowing of who was behind me as my eyes were the only things that I could still move.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk…"_ Evelynn said, her voice coming from behind, her naked body walking into my field of view before she began to circle around me. _"Such a bad kitty… I should punish you for disobeying my orders."_

Oh my… the way she was speaking was oddly _titillating_.

I couldn't reply. I couldn't do anything. I could only watch as Evelynn stopped circling my body and stood in front of me with a sinful smirk, her blue skin still covered in a sheen of sweat as my eyes watched her captivating delicacies.

" _What to do with you…"_ Evelynn slowly whispered as she began to fiddle with the strings and buttons that held my French Maid's dress tight against my body.

I could feel the uniform become loose and then I felt it being pulled up and over my head. I don't know how she managed to remove it so quickly; it takes me so long to get it off at the end of each day.

...

 _Wait! Why is she even removing it?!_

"Such _delightful_ curves." Evelynn commented as she dropped my dress to the floor, her hands moving to cup my breasts afterwards.

Her eyes were locked with mine, a devious grin painting her full lips while her fingers squeezed into my breasts, my lips wishing to part to express my pleasure, but unable to due to her spell. She lightly groped my bosom, her thumbs tiding over my hard nipples as her eyes watched my own. Evelynn moved her smirk towards my left breast, her lips engulfing its hardened peak as I could feel her right leg press itself between my thighs. She sucked on my nipple, her right hand running down to hold my bare rear as her left began to tweak my orally-unattended twin on my other breast.

 _Oh my… why is she doing this?! I can't even do anything to protest… (not that I would, anyways)._

Evelynn switched her mouth over to my dry breast, her teeth capturing its respective nipple to give their little nibbles as her right hand unsunk its nails from my ass's flesh. She brought it between my thighs, replacing her leg with her hand before her fingertips pressed against my suddenly soaking pussy.

" _Bad kitties like you need to be punished~."_ Evelynn stated sensually as she spread my southern lips, driving her middle finger into my womanhood, making my eyes roll back.

 _This is the best punishment ever… or so I thought at the time._

Her eyes never dared to move away from my pitiful expression, her lone finger pumping inside of me as I could feel myself starting to drip onto the floor beneath us. My entire body was trembling, my stomach contracted as I couldn't make any voluntary movements, her hand brushing against my bud with each thrust she made. You could hear how wet I was, the empty room allowing the wet sounds of Evelynn's fingers riding atop my womanly waves to echo around us, my cheeks blushing as I almost forgot to feel shame as this person fingering me was my _boss_...

She pulled her mouth away from my breast, winking at me with her right eye as she looked down at her hand working between my thighs. She added her index finger alongside her middle, my walls hugging her ardent fingers as I could feel her pace quicken and my supply of air nearly vanish. Evelynn's fingers felt divine, pure ecstasy filling my mind as pleasure did the same with my core. If I could control my body, I wouldn't be able to; my hips would ride her fingers and my lips would be constantly parted to express my euphoria.

I could feel myself being tipped over the edge, my eyes closing as I began to quiver, her fingers only becoming more vigorous as I had not a care for the excitement running down my thighs, staining my stockings. I was almost there, barely able to breathe as my chest heaved frantically, my climax imminent as I could hear her chuckle, my skin on fire as I just needed her to continue a little longer...

 _But then she stopped._

I opened my eyes, trembling as I was still waiting to cum, Evelynn standing in front of me with the hand she had between my thighs raised in front her face.

" _Look how wet you are."_ Evelynn commented, my juices dripping off from the tips of her fingers before she put them in her mouth.

She locked her eyes with mine again as she began to suck on her fingers, cleaning my juices with loud slurps to tease me even more.

" _What's with that look in your eyes, Nidalee?"_ Evelynn asked after she withdrew her fingers from her mouth. _"Oh, you didn't cum…? Well... that's too bad. It'll be a while before you do."_

Evelynn then snapped her fingers together once she had finished mocking me and what happened was unbelievable.

...

The room suddenly filled up and what it was filled up with made _me_ fill up with despair.

Chastity belts and bras, handcuffs, arms and legs restraints, collars, yokes, armbinders, gags, vibrators, plugs, whips, boots, all things devious displayed on shelves covering the walls which I thought were so simple before.

" _What to use on you~."_ Evelynn said to herself as she strutted out of sight.

Wait… is she going to use these _things_ on me?

My question was quickly answered.

I felt it. It was cold and big. It was being shoved all the way into my pussy. It filled me almost entirely. I almost… enjoyed the feeling, unable to savour it though as another was thrust into my asshole.

What the _fuck_ is she doing to me?!

My thoughts were almost immediately discarded as I felt something cold wrap around my hips. Evelynn walked back in front of me, pushing her hand between my thighs, reaching for something from the back of the thing on me and bringing it to the front between my legs. I could feel it connect to whatever was wrapping my hips and then I heard it lock.

This caused the plugs to go deeper…

" _I hope you enjoy the chastity belt."_ Evelynn said as she licked her lips, holding a black, leather collar in her right hand. _"Actually... you'll enjoy the plugs more."_

WHAT?!

She took the collar that she had in her hand and placed it around my neck, locking it with a snap. It was uncomfortably tight and I could already feel it burning against my skin. It took me a few seconds, but then I realized what Evelynn was doing. That was a _slave_ collar, those things that BDSM fanatics like Evelynn use when they're roleplaying in the bedroom.

Evelynn is making me her slave and I don't think we're roleplaying.

" _We can't have you covering up that collar of yours, can we?"_ Evelynn said as she picked up my maid outfit, removing the buttons which attached its black collar to its chest region with two frilly white and black straps.

Evelynn then put the outfit back over my head and onto my body and I couldn't help but notice how my hard nipples chafed against the inside of my uniform and how uncomfortable the chastity belt felt underneath its skirt.

Well, at least it's hidden...

" _This is your punishment for snooping around after curfew."_ Evelynn stated. _"Don't even bother with trying to break it off. That lock can never snap."_

I wish that I could get out of her spell and kill her. Is this what she sees fit as a punishment? How long do I have to wear all this? The plugs are so deep… I don't know if I can even walk.

" _I hope you enjoy the walk back to your room, bad kitty."_ Evelynn said as she walked past me, my uniform's collar in her hand because she had replaced it with one much more… _different_.

I heard her snap her fingers, the sound faintly echoing as the lights in the room shut off and I regained control of my body. I put both my hands between my legs, feeling the cold, smooth iron of the chastity belt against my fingertips as I wished that she hadn't left me dripping on the verge of climax. I remembered what she had told me… _'Oh, you didn't cum…? Well... that's too bad. It'll be a while before you do.'_

Something was telling me that this was only the beginning…

 _That's because it is._


	2. Journal Entry 02

**Journal Entry #2 – Plunging Plugs.**

* * *

I think I forgot to mention how painful the anal plug felt when Evelynn drove it into my asshole last entry… That was my first time with anything… anything like _that_.

* * *

I turned around and stared down that empty hallway which led me to this hell. My naive mind was not accepting that this was truly happening; a thought in me wondering if I was truly awake or not.

I was awake, and this was _really_ happening.

...

I took a step forward and felt both pain and pleasure, a loud gasp fleeing my lips as I had to stop.

Well, I definitely understand what Evelynn meant by saying that I'll enjoy the plugs more than the chastity belt...

Just taking a single stride caused the plugs to thrust themselves inside of me, stopping making them fall back down against the inside of the chastity belt. How am I supposed to get back to my room like this? Did she think this through? With these… _things_ inside of me… I'll be a moaning, stumbling, quivering mess. I'll wake up every maid on my way back…

Wait. I'm not thinking this through. I just don't have to strut. I just have to take my time and walk slowly… I took a deep breath of air and carefully moved forward. I had to make sure that I was making small steps, as the bigger one I unknowingly tested before would cause the plugs to plunge inside of me again and I didn't want that… not now, that is.

Every precaution I tried seemed futile though. Each time I took a step, a groan would leave my lips, so I had to cover my mouth as I roamed the mansion, enduring through it. I ended up in the wrong hallway at least a dozen times, barely able to focus on where I was going as my mind was more concerned with the large plugs reacting to my hips moving.

I could feel myself sweating as my tense body moved towards my bedroom door. I grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath of air. I twisted it, pushed the door open, barged in, and quickly shut it behind myself – all quietly, of course. I rested my back against my bedroom door and heaved my chest. It was slightly fatiguing to focus on not shifting the plugs that are filling my holes… and they've only been inside of me for a little bit.

The belt was a perfect fit and that was horrifying to me. It was as if Evelynn took my measurements meticulously and then had the chastity belt crafted to the smallest possible decimal. Then I remembered that the room was filled with them and that they weren't all the same size. Does she have one for _every_ maid?

...That thought alone scares me.

From where I was standing, my night table was by my right side, and beside the right side of my night table was the head of my bed. At the foot of my bed was a small space between the wall and the closet door and to the left of the closet door was a dresser. Everything was made of oak, just like the border of the tall, portrait mirror that was on the left wall of the room. I walked to the reflective glass and when I stood in front of it, I was in the middle of the room.

...I hope you understand that little tour of my room.

I stared at myself in the mirror, beadlets of sweat coating my tanned skin. I kind of… liked how the slave collar looked on me, but I really didn't want people to see it. I wish Evelynn didn't remove the collar that was already attached to my French Maid uniform. That would've covered this one up, but she knew that and that's why she removed it.

I pulled off my gloves and placed them onto the dresser to my right. I rose my ponytail up with my left hand and used my right to feel the collar. It was made of hard leather and it had a small, metal lock on the back of it.

Next is to see what she had placed around my waist…

I took a deep breath of air and grabbed the hemline of my uniform, closing my eyes as I pulled it up and off from my body. Removing it was easy this time because Evelynn didn't bother with retying the strings on the front. When I opened my eyes, I saw it; the chastity belt and the lock that was its buckle. I gasped and brought my hands to my mouth because the whole time I was desperately wishing that I was just only in a lucid dream… but I pinched myself and I didn't wake up.

I felt myself become dizzy and I felt like I needed to take a seat, so I walked backwards and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Ah!" I yelped.

I never jumped back up to my feet so quickly.

The plugs just… _shoved_ their way into my holes, filling me almost entirely.

Maybe if I was a masochist I'd have climaxed.

I wish I was a masochist right now.

Although, I'm getting… _really_ aroused.

I don't know what it was, but having the plugs inside of me and just being someone's _toy_ was – _exhilarating_. I wish I didn't acknowledge that… My fingers won't fit underneath this belt and if I were to run back and forth I'll make too much noise – and besides, the plugs are more painful when they move than they are pleasing. They won't be able to make me cum.

I don't know how I'm going to remove my shoes… they fit too tight for me to just kick them off. Bending over just slid the plugs deeper into both of my holes before sending me a few feet up into the air almost as instantly. Squatting wasn't much better, but I just had to endure. I got my shoes off and then I stood back up. My chest was heaving again and my heart was pounding... Afterwards, I rolled my stockings down my legs and pulled them off of my feet. Removing my clothes had never been so dreadful before.

A loud sigh left my lips as I slowly lowered my rear back down onto my bed. I made sure to carefully raise my legs, the right before the left, onto the bed. The plugs sort of… plunged in again, but there was nothing I could possibly do about that except groan.

It took me _hours_ before I fell asleep and when I fell asleep, I dreamt of sex. In my dreams; I remember that I opened the doors to the mansion and walked inside, the moans of many different voices already filling my ears as I saw a plethora of naked maids, some still in their stockings and even, their headpieces.

I-I can barely remember it though… but I can recall a _few_ things...

I remember seeing Kayle… and Riven… and Katarina… and almost all the other maids… naked. But, there was this one peculiar woman who was fully clothed.

She had nine white tails flowing from behind her.

...

I woke up in stained bed sheets. My inner-thighs felt like a pool and when I rolled over I yelped. I forgot about the plugs, but they made sure to remind me of their presence. Standing up was a pain, I had to make sure to do so _super_ slowly but that didn't really stop the plugs from shifting about.

My black stockings were the first to be put on before I slipped my feet back into my just-as black shoes. After, I put on my French Maid's outfit and then finally, my gloves. I did all of this while wincing and grunting and moaning and quivering.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I had noticed that I forgot to remove my white headpiece last night. My always-hard nipples were making impressions in the black cups of the outfit which covered my chest. My cheeks were turning red because I _knew_ that the first person and _every_ other person who would see me would notice. I'll just tell them that I'm feeling a bit cold, despite the beads of sweat trailing down my cleavage.

I should invest in undergarments.

I searched around my room, looking for the white apron which I would usually put on last. I had no idea where it was.

" _Evelynn…"_ I muttered to myself.

The apron was so important because without it… you could easily spot the few rivulets of excitement running down my inner-thighs, and you could also catch subtle flashes of the bottom of the chastity belt. She knew taking it would cause me to come looking for her.

It was almost lunch time and that meant most of the maids were cleaning up and preparing for lunch. The few maids I passed by gave me a funny look when they noticed how weird I was walking. Even Katarina pointed it out and she never pays any attention to me, or any other maids, at all.

"Good morning." Evelynn said from behind me as I felt her hand crash down upon my rear.

Her slap caused me to jump up and wince. The sudden movements caused the plugs to just… _ugh_.

I responded with a groan… or was it a moan?

"How did you sleep last night?" Evelynn asked as she licked her lips, looking up at me with a smirk as her hands were behind her back.

"I hate you." I answered, ignoring her question, attempting to pull the short skirt of my dress down to cover the bottom of the chastity belt.

"Oh? Well… you're taking this a _lot_ better than I expected you to." Evelynn stated, bringing her hands out from behind her back, my white apron in her hands.

I snatched it from her fingers and immediately wrapped it around my waist. It didn't really cover up as much as I hoped… but it was better than nothing.

"See that?" Evelynn asked as she tilted her head towards a broom against the wall. "You have cleaning duties in the dining hall."

"W-what?!" I asked. "B-but everyone's there!"

A hundred eyes would be staring at my sweaty body and I really don't want anyone else to see me. I don't know how long I can keep up this facade.

"That's the point." Evelynn stated, turning away from me. "Just do as I ask and I'll tell you how to remove the belt."

She then began to walk forward and I hurried for the broom. I'll do pretty much _anything_ to get this thing off of me.

"And…" Evelynn began to speak, pausing her struts. _"If you try anything stupid in there… the belt won't ever come off."_

I gulped and quickly nodded my head even though she couldn't see me do so.


	3. Journal Entry 03

**Journal Entry #3 – A Hundred Eyes on My Sweaty, Trembling Body.**

* * *

I tightly held onto the smooth and wooden shaft of the broom as I followed behind Evelynn. My eyes were locked onto her swaying rear; my lips being licked by my own tongue as I couldn't help but gaze forever at her lower over-endowment. The way she struts her body was unlike anything I've ever seen before… she never puts this much emphasis in her strides. She's doing it to entice me, to frustrate me. She knew that it would only turn me on more and that I couldn't do anything to put out the fire that was constantly heating between my thighs. I was becoming so wet it was like my own fluids of arousal were trying to douse said fire.

Evelynn pushed open two large, brown doors and then I could hear dishes and silverware clattering against each other, followed by many simultaneously chatting voices. Almost all of the maids looked at us so that they could show their acknowledgement of Evelynn's presence. The aforementioned woman then walked alongside the narrow dining table to take her seat at the end. I just stood there, frozen, a few eyes looking away from me as the doors swung shut on their own behind myself. I could see them whispering and I could see them pointing at their own neck, where _their_ French Maid collar would be… but I had a noticeably different one on and I knew that they were gossiping about it.

I nervously gulped and nodded my head to greet the gazing eyes. I rubbed my hands against the leather collar around my neck anxiously before I began to sweep the floor.

"Nidalee!" Evelynn called my name from across the table. "Come and sit beside me!"

...She wants me to sit down so that I could struggle with keeping the plugs docile inside of myself.

I can't refuse her order, so I nodded my head and obliged, placing the broom against the wall beside the double doors, slowly and carefully walking towards the empty seat beside her. The seat wasn't actually _beside_ her though. Imagine that the table was a long and straight rectangle, and that there were chairs isled on the left and right side of that rectangle. Now imagine that the rectangle wasn't very wide, so you could realistically fit only one chair on the top and the bottom sides. Since there wasn't anyone important enough to sit on the bottom side, Evelynn would be the only one sitting on the single-chaired top side. To her right was an empty seat for me and to her left was an _incredibly_ sexy redheaded maid named Sarah (or Miss Fortune, a nickname which she likes to be called by).

Some eyes glanced at me and I could hear them whispering to each other on why I was walking so weird. I was trying my best to not show my struggle, but it was _impossible_ to walk normally. I _knew_ that the muffled giggles I heard all over the table was because they were finding amusement in watching my quivering body strut to my seat as my face was glowing pink. I wish I could have just stayed in my room, but that would have been suspicious to the other maids.

I slid the chair out that Evelynn wanted me in and _slowly_ lowered myself down onto it. A quiet groan rumbled in my throat but I stopped it from leaving my mouth by biting my bottom lip. Sarah looked at me funny and Katarina (the sexy redheaded maid seated beside her) did as well, and that meant Caitlyn (another _incredibly_ sexy brunette who was seated directly to the right of me) was doing the same; looking at me funny. I soon realized that Evelynn had purposely placed them all so close to me as to distract me and frustrate me and drive me to sexual-insanity because they were all so hot and succulent and… fuckable.

 _Hehe… some of the things I write are funny._

"Are you feeling well, Nidalee?" Evelynn asked me with a wicked smile on her face.

I glared at her and then I realized that Sarah, Katarina, and Caitlyn were all paying attention to the conversation and were waiting for my response.

"Y-yeah." I replied.

"What's that on your neck?" Sarah asked as she extended a finger out and pointed towards my collar.

Evelynn pretended to be oblivious and gazed at it as if I were breaking the dress code.

"I don't remember your uniform having a collar like that." Evelynn stated as she furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"You gave it to me." I stated, ignoring what Evelynn had said to me earlier.

"Oh…" Evelynn sighed, quickly scowling at me before she returned to her conceited smirk. "I remember… You ripped yours by accident." Shen then turned from me and to Sarah. "She's borrowing one of mine until hers gets fixed."

"It looks nice." Caitlyn commented. "A little… fetish-like… but it suits you."

"I agree." Evelynn said, a devious look in her eyes as she returned her gaze to me.

"T-thanks…" I awkwardly mumbled, rubbing my hands against the leather collar again.

Evelynn chuckled and brought the glass of wine that she had beside her plate up to her lips, taking a sip of its red content. I watched her and she knew my eyes were on her. She purposely let some spill over the rim of the glass, the wine trickling over her bottom lip and down her chin, her neck, and onto her magnificent breasts.

Oh my… the way it streamed down her bosom…

"Oops!" Evelynn said as she looked down at the small stripe of flowing liquid moving down her cleavage, acting surprised.

Evelynn reached for a napkin and rubbed it between her cleavage and I saw the devious smirk on her face as she let it fall to the floor.

"Oops..." She muttered. "Nidalee, can you pick that up for me?"

"You did that on purpose." I stated, causing Sarah and Caitlyn to stare at me as if I committed regicide.

Katarina chuckled, finding amusement in my quick flicker of defiance.

"Nidalee." Evelynn repeated, speaking through clenched teeth. "Can you pick that up for me?"

I sighed and nodded my head.

I gently lowered myself down onto my knees and the plugs were moving _just_ slightly. I crawled underneath the table and every time I commanded my limbs to move forward, the plugs would tilt. The napkin wasn't here. I don't even think she dropped it. She must've picked it up when I wasn't looking, so I looked up to see if she was holding it.

Big mistake.

I saw black, lace panties sitting between creamy, supple thighs which belonged to Sarah. I licked my lips and started to approach her, my head between her knees as I could smell her womanly scent and then I shook my head because I realized that if I continued any further, my lust for sex would fuck everything up. So I broke my gaze from Sarah's panties and looked to the right… seeing the black, lace panties between Katarina's thighs, and then the woman's beside hers and then again and again and again. Evelynn's perverse requirements for her female staff to wear skimpy French Maid outfits were pleasant in almost every other scenario but this one. If it wasn't for this stupid chastity belt, my fingers would be glued between my thighs right now.

I bit my bottom lip and then closed my eyes, dreaming about the removal of this chastity belt. My mind was then filled with visions of all the maids in this room, naked, like they were in my dreams last night, all pleasing me.

Oh, how good that sounds right now…

My eyes opened and then I saw Evelynn's boot lift up in the corner of my left eye. I turned my head to look at it and then I realized that she had stepped on the napkin to hide it from me… My fingers snatched the napkin and I held it in my right palm. I grunted as I got out from underneath the table, sitting back in my seat with a painful _plunge_ as the women stared at me with curious gazes.

"Cold, Nidalee?" Sarah asked while giggling.

"Huh?" I responded, looking down at my bosom, noticing that my nipples were almost cutting holes into the chest of my outfit because I was _so_ damn aroused.

I began to blush even more, crossing my arms as I dropped my chin onto the white tablecloth.

"Calm down, Nidalee." Caitlyn said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She's only teasing you."

Oh, if only that hand would fit underneath this chastity belt and relinquish me of my burning desires.

* * *

I waited for everyone to leave the dining room before I would take my leave. Evelynn decided to do the same. Once we were the last two people remaining in the room, she began to speak to me.

"So… how is it?" Evelynn asked.

"Terrible. Humiliating. I've never been so horny." I responded. "Why are you doing this?"

"I suppose you want to know how to remove the belt..." Evelynn said, ignoring my question.

"Listen, bitch." I lowly muttered, slamming my fist onto the table, furrowing my eyebrows at her with a snarl on my face. "Take this belt off of me now!"

"Listen, _slave_." Evelynn retorted as she placed her empty wine glass back onto the table. "I don't have the keys you need, and with your current attitude, I'd never remove the belt!"

"What?!" I shouted back, jumping up to my feet with anger boiling in my blood.

In that moment, I forgot about the plugs and I fell over onto the table with a groan.

"A woman named Ahri has them." Evelynn laughingly stated as she leaned close to me, a haughty smirk on her lips as she enjoyed watching me writhe on the table. "Ask around, maybe someone'll know her."

"B-but I-"

"Be quiet!" Evelynn said as she cut me off, standing up as she quickly let her right hand crash down upon my rear, causing the plugs to dive deep into my holes for a second as my skin rippled..

I yelped with both pain and pleasure as I shut my eyes, listening to Evelynn's boots pummel against the floor as she marched out of the room. It took me a few seconds to recover and I could feel a bruise begin to form on my left ass cheek as I stood back straight, but I finally had a clue on how to remove the chastity belt.

It's time to find a woman named Ahri.

...

 _Also, it wouldn't have hurt if Evelynn kept on spanking me…_


	4. Journal Entry 04

**Journal Entry #4 – Sex With Sarah.**

* * *

...I've never been this horny before. I can't even think right. I… I don't even know where to look, or who to ask. All I know is… that I could use a good fucking right about now.

Heh… I can't imagine what I will do to myself once this belt comes off.

* * *

I stumbled out of the dining room, avoiding lunch as I didn't know if it's possible for me to use the washroom in this belt. As I walked down the hall, fidgeting with my hunger; I saw a maid's silhouette strutting ahead of me.

"Hey, Fiora…" I called out, awkwardly walking towards her as she turned to face me.

"Good afternoon, Nidalee." Fiora responded, staring at me quizzically as she pointed at my slave collar. "That is what?"

"This… this is a replacement… I ripped mine by accident." I answered, blushing as I consciously brushed my fingertips against it. "Do you have a moment?"

"Hmm… I suppose." Fiora said. "What is the problem?"

"There's no problem." I stated with a sheepish chuckle. "Do you know a woman named Ahri?"

"Ahri?" Fiora repeated the name, pressing her index finger against her lips as she looked up in the air, humming with thought before answering. " _Je suis désolée…_ I have heard the name before but I do not know who it belongs to."

"Do you remember where you heard it?" I asked.

"I think I heard Sarah mention that name before..." She said.

"Hmm… Okay. Thanks." I said with a smile.

I quickly marched out of sight and rushed into another hallway, watching left and right to look if anyone could see me. No one was there, so... I reached for my breasts and began to fondle myself, quietly moaning and shuddering as I could feel my nipples poke against my palms. That accent… I just can't. It's as sexy as Caitlyn's.

I'm so fucking horny...

I had to stop. I heard footsteps approaching and when I looked, I saw a flash of purple hair shining in the light.

"Syndra!" I called out, catching her attention.

Syndra was a new maid, newer than me, that is. She's only been here a few weeks, and ever since, she's been quite defiant. Every encounter I had with her proves to be quite the headache.

" _What_ do you want?" Syndra replied as she glared at me, my legs shaking in their strides as she tried to pull down the short skirt of her uniform.

"Have you ever heard the name Ahri?" I asked right away, wishing to keep the conversation brief.

"No." Syndra replied, turning on her heel before quickly marching away.

" _Bitch…"_ I muttered under my breath, turning on _my_ heel before walking away from _her_ walking away from _me_.

The conversation was brief, at least.

I went to the area of the mansion which contained many halls where _most_ of the maids had their rooms. The rooms had nameplates on it just like how a house door has its house number on it. From the beginning to the ending of the hall, on the right side, I saw the nameplates which indicated the rooms for Caitlyn, Lux, and Fiora, and then on the left side, I saw the nameplates which indicated the rooms for Diana, Sona, and Miss Fortune.

I walked all the way down to the end of the hall.

I could hear a voice on the other side of the door which was the third and final one on the left side of the hallway; Miss Fortune's room. I think it was her in there and her voice sounded in… distress. She sounded like she was being… _pleased_. This _definitely_ piqued my curiosity. With a near-silent and deep breath of air, I placed my right ear against her door so that I could listen through its thick wood while also looking out for anyone to spot me.

" _Oh..."_ Sarah's sultry voice vibrated through the door's wood and against my ear. _"Uh…"_

Almost autonomously, my hands crawled up my French Maid uniform, pulling down the part which concealed my breasts that now seemed to posses nipples which were permanently hard.. I peered forward as much as I possibly could to look out for anyone, licking my lips before trapping the bottom between my teeth, silencing my would-be moans as I began to hungrily pinch and roll my own pink peaks.

" _I'm so wet!"_ Sarah giggled, and then I heard her moist sounds echo behind the door separating us. _"I hope n-no one c-can hear me, hehe!"_

This was a little bit too unreal. The day after two plugs are placed into my orifices, locked inside by a chastity belt, driving me to libido insanity; I hear _Miss Fortune_ , of all people, moaning in her room. I continued to grope my breasts with my right hand as my left hovered down to my hips and beneath my uniform's skirt. With a futile attempt, I tried to slip my fingers underneath the belt, letting out a loud and exasperated sigh as I realized that every attempt that I would make would only be frivolous. :(

And then I heard chuckling on the other side of the door and then footsteps approaching it.

Fuck.

" _Do I have a voyeur?"_ Sarah asked as I listened to her step closer and closer to the door.

My eyes widened, realizing that the single sigh I made was enough to get me caught. With desperate haste, I made an attempt to pull my uniform back over my breasts, brooding as I heard the door open with my breasts still bare. A nude and sweaty Miss Fortune stood in front of me, her wet hand reaching to grab my wrist, harshly tugging me towards herself to push me into her room, locking the door as I fell down onto the floor with a pained choke.

"That's what you get." Miss Fortune sternly stated as she crossed her arms, standing in front of me as she looked down at my involuntarily spread legs and gasped. "So it's true."

"Huh?" I responded after I took a deep breath of air, my chest frantically heaving as I was still recovering from my exciting, yet horrendous stumble.

"Punished for angering Evelynn." Sarah stated with a chuckle as she strutted past me, lowering her rear down onto her red bed sheets before crossing her legs and resting her hands on her thighs. "She told me before you arrived at lunch."

"A-and you're not going to help me?!" I shouted, struggling to stand back up as doing so caused the plugs to shift around inside of me.

"No. " Miss Fortune stated, laughing at me again. "I'll more than likely receive the same punishment as you and I _know_ that I can't go a _single_ day without touching myself."

" _Please_ , don't say such things." I asked, staring at Miss Fortune's nude body, the sunlight from the window behind her bathing her supple flesh with sunlight.

"Why not?" Sarah asked as she spread her legs, moving her right hand between them before spreading her southern lips, pushing her middle finger inside before shuddering and moaning out teasingly. "D-does it _bother_ you?"

I wish I could do that...

"Y-yes." I stammered as I nodded my head, licking my bottom lip while I watched her sexually provoke me. "I… I should leave."

"No, don't go." Miss Fortune said, her words sounding almost like a command as she began to slowly pump her finger within herself. "I need _you_ to finish what _I_ started."

"M-me?" I asked, blushing as I almost couldn't believe her.

"Yes, _you_." Sarah replied, removing her middle finger from her pussy before putting it in her mouth, sucking her juices off from it in order to tease me even further. "Perhaps I can help you get out of that belt of yours."

"R-really?" I said. "But… Evelynn doesn't have the keys."

"Let me a guess… a woman named Ahri does?" Sarah asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Fiora told me you know Ahri… wait, how do you know her? Who is she?"

"Don't worry." Miss Fortune stated as she curled her finger for me to approach her. "If you use that mouth of yours, _maybe_ you can persuade me to tell you."

You don't have to ask me twice.

"O-okay." I nervously responded with a smile.

I slowly walked forward, feeling a little anxious as I fell to my knees and crawled closer between Miss Fortune's legs. I let my hands slowly crawl up their flesh, past her knees and to her thick, perfect thighs stained with sweat, the insides of them with her juices. I could feel my heart barging against the inside of my chest, my lungs constantly swelling and shrinking to muster up as much air as they could.

Oh… She's _perfect_. I can't believe this is happening…

"Come on, Nidalee." Miss Fortune breathed, bringing her own hands up to her breasts as my eyes watched her do so. " _Fuck_ me."

I hesitantly nodded my head.

My knees were gently sinking into the red carpet she had in her room, rather than the usual wooden floor that I, and everyone else had. I moved closer so that I was further between her legs, licking my lips as she idly fondled her own breasts above me. I took a deep breath of air and smiled, calming down as I realized that my next gesture would be something I would definitely have to make again.

My tongue left my mouth, met her womanhood, and dragged up, a soft, fluttery moan escaping her parted lips as a response. I closed my eyes, slithering my hands underneath her rear, cupping her ass in my palms as my nails sunk into its succulent flesh. She chuckled and that made me do the same, and then I gave another lick and elicited yet another moan from her throat which begged for me to do it again. I started to stroke against her sensitive bud, so deliberately slow that her hips began to grind against my tongue. I wanted her to feel a little bit of what I was feeling, but… she'll be cumming in the next few minutes and I won't for… _let's not think about that._

...I just hope it's soon.

"Stop with the torture..." Miss Fortune sighed, wrapping her legs tight around my head, forcing my face to be muffled between her thighs.

I let out a groan in protest, but it sounded like I didn't know how to speak English.

I captured her clitoris between my lips and began to suck. Her bed squeaked as I could feel her weight shift backwards so I looked up and saw only the undersides of her breasts which curved her now-laying body. The sun was shining on the both of us and I was thankful that there were trees and hedges obscuring a possible passerby's vision of what we were doing in her room.

My eyes shut and I could feel the warmth of her squeezing thighs against my ears while I sucked her bud as vigorously as I possibly could. I opened my eyes again to see her arch her back, the rear of her shoulders pressing into her bedsheets as she quivered frantically. My hands slid away from her ass and to her hips, holding onto her waist as I tried to keep her still, laboriously sucking her nerves as she made a mess of her now-undone sheets.

Her hands fell from her breasts and down to her blanket, scrunching it up between her fingers as her bottom lip became trapped between her teeth. I slowly brought my teeth down on her clitoris, sinking into it gently as she yelped and shot up, shuddering as her hands lifted up and shoved their fingers into my hair. Miss Fortune's stomach contracted as her legs tightened even further around my head, her mouth opening as her eyes closed, the bed's wooden frame protesting as her juices jetted against my chin before trickling down my neck.

I felt cold air against my ears as her thighs moved away from my head, her legs falling onto my shoulders before she pulled them towards herself.

"I-I did what you asked…." I stuttered. "So tell me about Ahri… Please."

"Why is it that _you_ are the one stammering and not _me_?" Sarah giggled, sitting up to look down at me. "I think you didn't do a good job."

"No!" I replied with a pout. "Imagine yourself in my position…"

Sarah tilted her head and chuckled again before eventually telling me where Ahri lived. Her address was a little weird, but I'm desperate enough to go on a little adventure in order to get those keys.

I went on with my daily duties, struggling to clean up the house while discreetly dealing with my increasing libido that can't ever go away. The experience I had with Sarah just made that increase tenfold and writing about it and reliving it again through memory was _not_ helping at all.

I returned to my room once curfew had approached, wrote this entry, and then went to bed.

Well, I didn't exactly fall asleep right away.

Miss Fortune was very adamant that once I got the keys to the belt and collar, I would have to bring them to her so that she could be the one to unlock them both. I laughed at her insane request. I will be the one to unlock this belt.

I might put it back on though… just to see what she'll do to me.


	5. Journal Entry 05

**Journal Entry #5 – A** **hri.**

* * *

I'm so wet, and horny, and desperate… I really just want to be fucked.

...

Sometimes I can't help but chuckle at what I write. It's kind of embarrassing and it makes me cringe, but so do the plugs that are filling both of my holes. I also don't know why I'm writing this journal. It's my first time keeping one... but things like this need to be documented.

* * *

Naked women came to me in my dreams and I wish I could do the same.

Uhm… that was a play on words because came is the supposed past tense of the word cum, but this chastity belt prevents me from doing so.

Let me explain this...

Came is the past tense of the word come, which is pronounced exactly as _cum_.

Example one; Sarah _came_ to my room when I asked her to, which is an example of the actual meaning of came.

Example two; Sarah fingered me so well that I immediately _came_.

In this sentence, _came_ = _cummed_ , but _cummed_ is not a word people use, so instead of _cummed_ , people use _came._

I can't really seem to explain it well. It sounded much better in my head.

 _Why_ am I explaining anything at all? I'm the only one who's going to be reading these, so I will understand it anyways. I should erase my little English lesson.

But I spent so much time thinking about it…

* * *

I borrowed a bus pass from Miss Fortune (she said she likes to "ride a lot.") and then informed Evelynn that I was leaving for the day. She nodded her head and didn't bother to ask why, because she already knew. She made sure to slap my ass to kill my spree of not having the plugs delve into my holes for the morning. Preventing that was futile though, because my trip to the bus stop a few blocks down from the mansion sure stirred them up.

I really wish I had a license. Maybe one of the maids would have let me borrow their car.

I gave the bus driver a sheepish smile as he ogled my French Maid uniform while I flashed him the bus pass. I bet he wanted me to flash him something else. Perhaps, lift my skirt up for him? Oh, how disappointed he'll be once he sees an iron prison of sexual repression.

 _The last sentence in the above paragraph is another example of one of those things that I write which make me laugh once I read them over again._

All the passengers looked at me weird. Some of the females scoffed, muttering _slut_ under their breaths as some of the male's' eyes widened so far their heads looked like huge, white blobs with black peas floating in the middle. I couldn't handle all this attention; the maids were bad enough during lunch yesterday. I strutted to the back of the bus and sat down in the furthest seat away from everyone.

I looked out the window, my cheeks glowing pink in the almost non-existent reflection that looked back at me in the glass. There was barely anyone on the bus because most people in the neighbourhood had nice and expensive luxury cars and they didn't need to use the bus. This meant that the back of the bus was almost entirely empty and having that comfort was a little nice.

This was not that bad… y'know, until the bus actually started to move.

The humongous tires of the bus ran over a bump and that caused it to do a little jump. That made _me_ involuntarily do a big hop in my seat, followed by a shriek. This happened many times. The plugs couldn't help but _constantly_ shift around in my holes. At least the sound of the _incredibly_ loud diesel engine was veiling my hand-muffled whimpers.

Every time I mention the plugs, I'm exaggerating how much they are _actually_ moving. I do this to emphasize how dreadful it is to have these things inside of me. They _barely_ move, but they fill almost me so well that _every_ , tiny movement they make is felt _so_ meticulously. I think the farthest they have ever plunged into me is like, a few centimetres deeper than resting position, at most.

 _The above is a fucking lie._

...Again, _why_ am I explaining this?

I left the mansion at one and it was a little past two when I got off at my stop. I didn't have a watch on me or a phone, but the bus had a clock that I glimpsed at before I stepped off of its high floor and onto the sidewalk. I walked down a street, made a few turns, went the wrong way twice, but eventually, I was standing in front of a quiet little home which had the house number the same as the one on the paper Sarah gave to me.

I took a deep breath of air before nervously strutting towards the house, walking up a single step before I was on its porch. I gulped and bit my bottom lip, glimpsing at the paper again before the house number, gulping another time before I knocked my knuckles against the white, wooden door three times.

I wished that this was the wrong house. You'll find out why soon enough.

I heard footsteps rush towards the door and then I heard its lock open. A beautiful, black-haired woman with nine, white, furry tails flowing behind her greeted me with a smile upon her full lips.

It's her… the woman from my dream.

"Hello!" The woman greeted me, the black ears on top of her head wiggling as she spoke. "Who are you?"

I think she that was wearing _some_ sort of… _kimono_? I think that's almost the right word. It was red and white and it had this bell hanging from a red strand which was attached to the garment's chest. I was oddly captivated by her beauty. There are plenty of beautiful woman at the mansion, but something about this woman was magically entrancing. Like my explanation of _came_ and _came_ , I can't explain it.

"Hello?" The woman asked again, my eyes moving up from her body to her face.

"Sorry!" I apologized, looking down at the paper. "Uhm, is this 69 Love Crescent?"

 _Yeah, the address was hilarious._ _.._

"Yes." She responded.

"Oh, good." I said, smiling with relief. "...Is there an Ahri here?"

"Yes!" She said again as she nodded her head. "That would be me!"

"Uhm…" I nervously muttered. "E-Evelynn told me to find you."

"I know." Ahri stated, her warm smile fading into a vulgar grin. "Come in."

I nodded my head, putting the paper back into the breast of my uniform as I stepped into her home. I removed my shoes and put them aside, the door closing behind me as I heard her turn the lock. She walked past me and gestured for me to follow her, her back towards as me as I watched her tails and then the inside of her home.

There was a white wall with a mirror to the left of me while the right of me was most likely her living room. It had a large, L-shaped couch with red leather facing towards the entrance, a TV standing in front of the white curtains which veiled over the windows beside the door I came in through. The wooden flooring was dark grey, contrasting the white walls and the rest of the red furniture everywhere.

"Have a seat." Ahri said, her eyes briefly looking at me over her shoulder as she continued into her kitchen which was behind the couch.

I nodded my head and slowly lowered myself down onto the couch, a little grunt escaping my lips as I expected the leather to be more firm.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ahri asked, chuckling as I heard glass clinkering around behind me.

"Sure." I replied.

It would be rude to say no, wouldn't it?

"Lemonade or iced-tea?" She asked.

"Iced-tea." I answered.

I haven't really had anything to drink or eat these last two days.

"Come." I heard her say as the sounds of liquid falling into a cup followed.

I carefully stood up and fixed the skirt of my uniform, turning around and noticing that my excitement had left a sheen on her couch. I looked up at over at her and she shook her head.

"Don't worry." Ahri said, dismissing my worry with a wave of her hand. "It's not the first time that's happened to my couch."

"Sorry." I ashamedly laughed, my cheeks glowing as I walked towards the kitchen.

Wait… what does she mean 'it's not the first time'...? I'd feel weird if I asked…

I took a seat at her dining table and then Ahri walked towards it. She placed my glass of iced-tea in front of me and then took a seat opposite of me with her own cup in her hand.

"So uhm…" I started to speak after I took a sip of the iced-tea. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Her yellow eyes were locked onto my face, her pink lips in an eager smile as I saw her ears wiggle again.

"You like it." Ahri stated, ignoring my question.

"Yeah." I said, glancing away from her and to the cup. "It tastes really good!"

"No. I'm not talking about the iced-tea." She said. "I'm talking about being locked up. I can see it in your eyes."

"Uhm…" I muttered. "What?"

"You love that you're on edge all the time." Ahri stated. "Don't bother denying it. I love it too."

"W-what?!" I stuttered again. "I hate it! That's why I came here to get the keys!"

"Ha…" Ahri chuckled, shaking her head before she continued to speak. "You really want the belt off?"

"Yes!" I eagerly answered. "And the collar too!"

"Then follow me." She said, sliding her chair backwards before standing up.

"O-okay." I answered, an excited smile taking over my face as I got up to follow behind her.

She took me into a hall and then down a staircase which led into an unlit basement. She reached for the switch on the wall and then all the lights came on. On the left seemed to be another living room, and on the right was a door which led to another room.

"Have a seat." Ahri said, gesturing her hand towards the left of the basement as she continued to the door on the wall to the right. "I'll be there shortly."

"Okay." I replied, walking forward.

I lowered myself down into a black couch and waited, watching her open the door and walking into it, closing it behind herself. A few minutes passed by and then Ahri pulled the door open a little bit, peeking her head out of it.

"Could you do me a favour, Nidalee?" Ahri asked.

I never told her my name… but she seemed to know it anyways.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Can you take your clothes off?" She asked. "So I can get to the belt?"

I mean… it makes sense.

"Okay…" I answered.

"Good!" She said, pulling her head back behind the door before closing it again.

I quickly removed all my clothing, sitting completely naked, not a single garment left on my body as I felt uncomfortable with the cold basement breeze.

Ahri opened the door and walked out, closing it behind herself before she strutted towards me. In her hands, she had the keys, and I felt my heart wildly beating. I was so excited. I couldn't believe this was really happening…

"Can you stand up?" Ahri asked, standing a few feet in front of me.

I nodded my head and stood up, noticing how her eyes seemed to be filled with hunger as she ogled my naked flesh. I felt humiliated as I watched her lick her lips like a pervert. I thought she was innocent, but she's just like Evelynn.

"Come closer." Ahri asked.

I nodded my head and did as she asked, taking a few steps forward before we barely had any space between us. I watched her eyes scan my body again and then she bit her bottom lip, pressing her thighs together as if she was trying to contain herself. Ahri shook her head and smiled at me, a look of apology in her face as her hands reached for my belt's padlock. It felt as if time was slowing as her fingers slipped the key into the lock, a click vibrating through the belt as I heard it unlock. I watched as she removed it from my body and dropped it on the couch behind me.

"There…" Ahri said, a small hint of a smile on her face, looking as if she was trying to hide it from me.

She reached between my thighs and gasped, astonished by how wet I was as I felt her fingers brush against my moistened skin. She shook her head and chuckled, grabbing the protruding stem of the plug within my pussy. We exchanged a weird glance and I felt ashamed of myself, but the expression she gave me was weird… as if she had something to reveal and she could barely hold it in. I didn't even get to ask her why she was looking at me like that because what she did next stole all my attention.

Ahri began to slowly pull the plug out, pausing as my clenching lips gripped the toy. A devious grin overtook her feline face as she watched me bite my lips and shiver, the kind woman who had welcomed me into her home earlier _completely_ disappearing, replaced by one with the look of a desperate nymphomaniac.

"Nidalee…" She purred my name, biting her bottom lip again as her cheeks filled pink. "Bad kitty… hehe…"

She drove the plug back inside of me with a grunt, chuckling as she watched my eyes widen and my lips part to express my pleasure.

"Ugh!" I moaned, closing my eyes and shuddering as I felt the toy begin to slide back out from my womanhood, only to be thrust back in. "A-Ahri! W-what're you doing?!"

Another giggle left her lips as she continued to deliberately pump the toy inside of my clenching pussy almost too slowly. Her eyes lit up each time I moaned, each time I shuddered and bit my lip and shut my eyes. My closed hands stayed at my sides, the sounds of my wet walls hugging the toy echoing in Ahri's basement as she continued to pump the toy within me. I don't care that I just met this woman… I want her to fuck me!

"A-Ahri…" I said timidly, so desperately... "P-please don't s-stop..."

She chuckled at me as a response, and then... she did exactly the opposite of what I begged for. Ahri **stopped** … pulling the plug out of my pussy as I was left on the verge of climax exactly like Evelynn left me. I opened my eyes and looked at her, almost petrified as I saw the sinful gaze staring back at me, her hands raised in the air before her fingers snapped together.

And suddenly, I was paralyzed, her hands moving back between my thighs to pull out the other plug sheathed within my asshole.

"That was fun..." Ahri sighed, throwing the plugs onto the couch behind me alongside my removed chastity belt. "Did you really think I was going to let you cum, Nidalee?"

Yes… I did.

"You're not here for me to strip you of your restraints." She stated, licking her lips as her hands moved to rest on her hips. "You're here for me to give you new ones."


	6. Journal Entry 06

**Journal Entry #6 – New Restraints...**

* * *

Ahri stared at me with her sinister smirk, her pointed tongue running across her lips as she walked away from me. Her tails flowed behind her as she went back to the door at the other side of the basement, opening and slipping behind it before she shut it. I waited for what seemed to be hours, the beat of my heart shaking my chest as I could feel myself running away from the orgasm that was so imminent. I can't believe this is happening to me again…

I heard her humming to herself as she opened the door, a black bag in her hand as she closed it behind herself. She began to giggle as she marched towards me, my mind attempting to move myself. Ahri walked past me and I heard the bag fall onto the couch and then I heard her open it up. Her hums continued to greet my ears just as I heard her scatter its contents around, an excited sigh fleeing her throat before she spoke to me.

"You're going to have so much fun with this new belt..." Ahri stated with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

And then I felt it; soft padding greeting my waist instead of cold metal this time as she walked around me and put her hand between my legs, reaching for the connecting band on the back of this new belt to bring it to the front. As she brought it between my legs, I felt something press against my holes, the band having the plugs connected to itself this time. I felt its cold, smooth rounded tip press against me, painfully and slowly forcing its way inside my asshole and my pussy before they each completely enveloped the first bead, a second, larger one following before a third and a fourth and a fifth, each bigger than the one which came before it.

 _Why is this happening to me?!_

"This belt is much better than Evelynn's." Ahri stated. "It disconnects at certain parts to let you use the washroom, but it still _perfectly_ covers you up so that you can't touch yourself."

 _Of course..._

She walked past me again and then I felt the collar's lock be undone and then the whole thing be pulled off from my neck. It felt good to finally feel like I wasn't being constantly choked, but that little feeling was quickly stripped away from me as I felt a heavier, tighter collar wrap my neck.

 _Will I ever have solace…?_

Ahri walked past me again, her eyes greeting me over her shoulder as she went back into that mysterious room across the basement. I was left alone again, this time outfitted with a new collar and chastity belt, filled with two new plugs… The funny thing is… the first time she left me alone, I was expecting her to remove my restraints… not - this. I really can't put my frustration into words.

...Why is this happening to me, though? Am I just a _toy_ to Evelynn? To Ahri? _Was this all planned?_

 _Yes. It was…_

Ahri came out of the room, dragging a mirror behind her before she hung it up on the wall in front of me. She was blocking it from me, her eyes watching my body before she chuckled, locking onto my face as she stepped aside.

 _I'm horny, humiliated, frustrated, desperate._

 _Wait… I'm only supposed to describe what I see… not what I am…_

...

The collar Ahri had forced upon my neck was taller and I could tell it would be more restrictive of me moving my head. Its body was made of a black, shiny metal and I couldn't see the lock so I knew it was on the back, hidden by my ponytail. I can't move my eyes, but I could see well past my breasts and below my ribs, the belt pressing into my skin with its silvery, lustrous metal.

There was something missing though…

A lock.

And then I saw the grin on Ahri's face widen as she snapped her fingers and unfroze me.

I marched forward and almost fell over, the new plugs letting me know that they were much more punishing than Evelynn's. I was struggling to take my strides as I closed the distance between myself and the vixen, my hands raising to grab her shoulders and pin her against the wall.

"Take this off." I ordered, my lips curling into a snarl as our eyes locked.

She chuckled and licked her lips, our faces so close that her tongue almost touched me.

"No." Ahri said. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me how you plan on removing this belt." I stated. "It has no lock!"

"So does your collar." She said.

 _What… Why..?_

My eyes widened because I was so furious, my right hand raising in the air before its flattest side met with her cheek in a heated strike. Ahri's face turned to the side from my slap, her cheek reddening while her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. She turned back to me, her eyes flooded with lust as she licked her lips again, pushing me away from her.

"You should leave." Ahri muttered. "I'm sorry to see that I've made you so angry."

"Did you think I would appreciate this?" I asked. "This _punishment_?"

She nodded her head and I could see her trying to hide that she was squirming… an impatient jitter in her fingers as she tapped them against her thighs.

"P-punishment?" Ahri asked, shocked by my words. "You consider this a punishment?"

"Yes!" I answered. "How is it not?"

"Nidalee…" She shook her head, a soft giggle leaving her lips before she continued to speak. "This is a _privilege_."

"A-are you _mad_?" I asked. "T-this is torture!"

"Yes, it is." Ahri agreed. "The _best_ type of torture."

And then I gave her an appalled look of and took a step back, turning around as I saw my old chastity belt, collar, and plugs on the couch. I already missed them - my old restraints… the silver, metal and straight plugs wet as I wished they were still inside of me rather than Ahri's largely beaded set. I paid them no more attention, gathering my clothes, rolling my stockings back onto my legs as I heard her chuckle behind me again.

"What're you doing?" Ahri asked. "Don't tell me you plan on leaving already?"

I continued to ignore her, slipping my dress back on and fixing up the strings as I heard her walk closer to me.

"Do you even know what's different with these restraints?" Ahri asked.

"They have no locks." I angrily answered after I wrapped my apron around my waist, its string right over the chastity belt underneath my uniform

"No." She said. "They do."

"What?" I said. "B-but… wait - _why_ am I even talking to you? You betrayed me."

"I didn't betray you… I just lied to you." Ahri joked. "Don't you want to know how to get these restraints off?"

I nodded my head as I finished putting on the rest of my garments, my shoes upstairs as I waited for her to tell me more.

"You get these restraints off by _not_ getting off." She stated.

 _...Like I've always been?_

"What's new?" I asked. "I've been unable to 'get off' for the past two days."

"Yeah… but this is different." Ahri said as I felt her hand clasp around my ponytail, yanking me towards herself before my body was pressed against hers. I felt her breasts against my back as she embraced me, her hands moving to cup my breasts and tease them through my dress before her lips almost pressed against my right ear.

 _...Not this again._

" _You need to get yourself worked up…"_ Ahri whispered. _"Let yourself become consumed by your lust… by your desire for climax."_

I stood there, letting her tease me with hungry frottage. I wanted to break away from her grasp, get out of her house, but something inside of me didn't. My wet thighs, my quivering form, my bit lip, all of them told me to let her continue. But myself, the me who wasn't yet a nymphomaniac, wanted to break free and that version of me was the one who managed to win this internal sexual feud.

At this moment, I realized I was at odds with myself. The Nidalee I am (a normal woman with normal levels of arousal), was on the brink of being replaced by a Nidalee who fiends for sex and all things related to it.

"Stop!" I yelled, breaking free of Ahri's grasp, turning around and pushing her away.

"Fine." Ahri said, watching me awkwardly strut past her as I tried to endure with the plugs shifting about within me.

My anger brought me to her staircase, my right leg raising before its foot landed on a step. I began to climb up the stairs, Ahri watching me as a surprise revealed itself to me jarringly.

...The metal of the chastity belt began to rattle, the plugs starting to vibrate with _such_ violence it shook my skin.

I collapsed, my hands against the wooden steps as I clenched my teeth. I tried to suppress my gasp, but such an attempt was futile as it slipped out of my mouth, writhes completely overtaking me. I heard Ahri's footsteps approaching from behind, my eyes closed as I laid there quivering with pitiful humiliation.

"S-stop it!" I begged, my nails almost digging splinters into the wood. "A-Ahri! P-please, s-stop!"

"I can't." She laughed. "They randomly go off and they're programmed to _never_ let you cum."

I groaned, tears beginning to form in my eyes as I could feel my climax approaching. I think she was lying… I'm about to cum, there's no way I'm not!

But, they turned off, not letting me cum… just as she said.

My eyesight was blurred when I opened my eyes, my chest heaving as I looked down to see the small puddle of wet wood between my knees. Ahri walked past me and then I looked up her skirt, catching a glimpse of her black panties which had a dark blotch of wetness stained upon them.

For them to be _so_ wet… she had to be getting off on me since she opened her door.

"How I wish I could be you again." Ahri sighed from the top of the steps. "Could you hurry up?"

 _...Again?_

I furrowed my eyebrows and scowled at her, struggling to stand up as my shaky legs took me up her stairs. I stormed right past her, past her kitchen, her dining room, her living room, her stupid couch before my feet were shoving back into my shoes while I rushed outside of her home. She laughed at me as I fled, finding enjoyment in watching me struggle to march down her driveway with the plugs filling me up.

Or are they vibrators? Vibrating plugs? Hellspawn? Fun?

I clutched onto my bus pass as I stood by the bus stop, gulping as I watched it approach and slow down to wait in front of me. I was so worried that the plugs would go off again. I didn't even pay attention to the ogling attention I got from all the passengers as I walked to take a seat in the back again.

I never knew sitting down could be much worse than before, but it is now. These new plugs are almost _painful_ to sit down with, forcing me to scrunch up, bite my lip, and press my legs together to contain myself. And when the bus started moving… I thought I was going to die. Every unpaved section of the road that the bus traveled over filled me with a _little_ pain and _too_ much pleasure. I spent almost the first half of the ride weakly writhing in my seat. The second half? Well… that's when the plugs began to vibrate… _intensely_.

I closed my eyes and reached forward, grabbing the plastic headrest of the seat in front of me with both my hands. I bit my lip in attempt to silence my moans, muffled protests humming in my throat as the vibrators hit me with pulsations so long, so pleasing, I swear I didn't want them to stop. But they did, my pussy clenching around the plug it was filled with as I opened my eyes and took a deep breath of air, looking to see if anyone was eyeing me down before my hands went to grope my breasts like the unsatiated slut I was becoming…

Or am I already one?

This vibrations this time were a _lot_ less murderous. They didn't cut my breath off, and they definitely didn't make me collapse. I was _almost_ in control of my body.

 _Almost._

The plugs turned on once more during my trip and it was so much more weaker than the other two before that. Their vibrations were so insignificant that it almost felt like nothing at all, so I began to think that the plugs were malfunctioning and already losing their strength…

Maybe I was finding solace...

...Until they brought me onto my knees right in front of Evelynn's doorstep.


	7. Journal Entry 07

**Journal Entry #7 – Extreme Arousal.**

* * *

As my quivering body was knelt in front the mansion, a maid tending to its gardens took notice.

"Nidalee!" The quickly approaching voice yelled. "Are you okay?"

I turned my head up and to the right, my eyes squinting through the sun in my eyes as I saw Zyra looking down at me, her red hair veiling her worried gaze.

 **"-**

 _Okay… so these new plugs make writing entries extremely difficult. I'm constantly erasing and rewriting whenever they vibrate. The above mistake is inerasable because the plugs started to vibrate so violently that it made me jump and push the pencil against the paper so hard that it broke it the tip..._

"I'm fine." I responded, looking away as I struggled to stand up, blushing as the plugs still continued to quake within me.

"Are you sure?" Zyra asked. "You don't look okay."

"Yeah… I'm fine." I responded, my legs shaking as I took a step closer towards the door. "I just… uh - feel a little… sick, is all."

"Oh. Well… you should take a rest." Zyra suggested. "And drink some water, you're sweating."

"Yeah..." I breathed, grabbing the knob of the mansion's door before opening it and taking a step inside. "I'll do that."

I closed the door and bent over, resting my hands on my knees as I struggled to endure the still-pulsating vibrators. My nails left white, ashy marks on my skin as I bit my bottom lip, suppressing my moans as I felt my climax approaching.

But they stopped...

A defeated moan slipped out from my mouth, my eyes opening to see an empty hall surrounding me. My ears were warm and my body felt heavy. I needed to clean myself up. The inside of my thighs looked like they were drenched in oil.

The sad thing was that it wasn't even cum...

I went to my room after I regained my composure, locking the door behind myself, pulling a curtain over my window before I removed my uniform and sat onto my bed. I don't think I can remember what it feels like to have soft nipples... I captured them between my fingers and began to tweak, a supple moan fleeing my lips before I heard something behind myself.

"Pitiful." Evelynn's voice filled my room. "What do you think of Ahri?"

I froze in the middle of my nipple-plucking, my eyes wide as I turned around and scowled Evelynn who was haughtily gazing down at me while shaking her head.

"Why?" I asked, moving my hands away from my breasts. "How did you get in here, anyways?"

"Because it's fun." Evelynn answered me. "And I waited in here for you… Did she tell you how to remove your restraints?"

"Not really." I muttered, looking away from her.

 _Looking back, I can't believe how civil I was in these discussions. With both Ahri and Evelynn. I was never the type to get unreasonably angry even though I think being an involuntary sex experiment gives me all the right to._

"Did she tell you about herself?" Evelynn asked. "About who she is?"

"No." I replied.

"Hmph… Well, she's like you." Evelynn said. "She likes to be locked up. Teased. Edged. All that you're experiencing right now is her favourite."

"But I don't like this." I stated. "I'm nothing like that slut!"

"No… you love it." Evelynn laughed. "You'll learn to soon enough."

"Whatever..." I responded, knowing that how much I protest my hate for this would only be pointless. "Ahri told me that these… _things_ have no locks."

"They don't." Evelynn said. "Did you pay any attention to that collar around your neck?"

"What?" I asked, touching it with my hands. "No."

"It's imbued with magic." She continued. "It knows how horny you are."

"What? That sounds stupid." I said, cocking my head back. "Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"I do." Evelynn nodded her head. "Do you not remember how I restricted you of transforming to your bestial form?"

And then I remembered that all the other mages are restricted from using magic. They literally can not use it if they tried. Not until they are fired, or permitted to by Evelynn... And then I realized she must be telling the truth, because I realized that both her and Ahri can paralyze me with just a snap of their fingers...

"Is that how you spend your time…?" I asked. "Figuring out how to use magic for your sexual fantasies..?"

"Yes…" Evelynn answered. "But, Ahri was the one who imbued that collar with magic, not me."

"Okay…" I breathed, beginning to worry. "Well… why is it _magical_?"

"As I said; it knows how _exactly_ how aroused you are." She answered, rolling her eyes. "But, it also knows when you're about to cum, so it 'speaks' to the plugs and turns them off just before you do… And judging by your stumble earlier, I think you have already discovered this."

 _This all sounds insanely stupid..._

"The only way your restraints will come off… is with more restraints." Evelynn continued. "And that collar… it has some tricks up its sleeve."

"W-wait… what do you mean by _more_ restraints?!" I asked. "And what do you mean by tricks?!"

"I've already said too much…" Evelynn admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll give you a hint, though."

...

"Well…?" I said. "What is it?"

"...You must become more aroused. Extremely-so." She said. "The collar will let you know when you're making good progress."

And then Evelynn turned around and opened my door, closing it behind her once she left my room.

...

If I have to become extremely aroused, even more than I am already, then I know someone who can help.

I put my outfit back on and marched out of my room, down to the hall beside mine and to the end of it, where Sarah's room was. I knocked on her door three times and there was no response, so I figured that she was working somewhere, probably cleaning something up.

I marched out of that hallway and made sure to keep looking for her, my eyes darting alongside my head, a sheepish smile on my lips as I was greeted by sexy maids alike. Not a _single_ one of them wasn't _incredibly_ attractive. Evelynn is an absolute _deviant_ , but I can't blame her. If I had the money she had, I'd definitely hire a cleaning roster the same as hers… maybe with a much more… lascivious dressing code. _Also, when they would want their pay, they would have to fuck me for it first._

At the end of the hall, I saw Caitlyn, a friend of Miss Fortune.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" I called out, pacing up to the brunette. "Do you know where Sarah is?"

"Hmm." Caitlyn smirked. "She's tidying the cellar."

"Oh..." I loudly sighed, nodding my head and biting my bottom lip.

The plugs began to strongly vibrate again. This time its pulses were aggravatingly slow as I pressed my thighs together and shut my eyes, blushing as Caitlyn took a step back.

"Are you okay, Nidalee?" Caitlyn asked, taking her step back towards me as her hand touched my arm.

"Yes!" I responded, awkwardly laughing as I yanked my arm away from her and took a step backwards. "T-thank you!"

"Uh…" Caitlyn muttered, tilting her head at me with confusion.

I turned around and began to jog, my cheeks filled with blood as my body felt as if it were being dipped in lava. The plugs trapped inside this belt spawned nothing but pleasure, frustration, and humiliation. I entered an empty staircase and grabbed onto the railing, breathing heavily as I waited for the plugs to halt. Once they did, and once I finally gathered my breath, I walked down the staircase until I was at the basement level, opening the door before creeping inside.

"Sarah?" I called out, my eyes scanning for her as I closed the door behind myself, walking down a few slabs before my shoes met a concrete floor.

"Nidalee?" Sarah called out, her voice behind stacks of kegs which were filled with wine in the distance.

I walked towards them and I saw her between a row, her fingers clutching onto a broom as she swept side to side.

"So how'd it go?" Sarah asked, looking up to glance at my body as she continued to sweep.

I walked forward and grabbed her by the neck, pinning her against the kegs as I snarled in her face.

"Ahri's a whore!" I screamed.

"W-what?!" Sarah stammered, grabbing onto the keg rack behind her. "What did she do?!"

"She replaced my plugs with vibrators and my belt and collar with ones that don't have any locks!" I stated, letting go of her neck as my body heaved with anger. "They're timed!"

"What?" Sarah chuckled, rubbing her neck. "Really?"

I nodded my head, crossing my arms over my chest as I sat down on an empty keg.

"That's hilarious." Sarah stated as she began to laugh.

"Shut up." I groaned. "You don't know how much this sucks..."

"Sucks?" Sarah asked. "It sounds awesome! I'm _jealous_."

"You really shouldn't be.." I said. "It's torturous _and_ humiliating."

"Hmph. For you, maybe." Sarah said as she began to calm her laughing down. "Wait… you said that the new restraints are timed?"

I nodded my head, biting my bottom lip as the plugs began to pulse with fierce, but slow mantras inside of me.

"Wow." Sarah breathed, commenting on the plugs' noise. "That's loud."

She walked up to me, getting on her knees as she placed both her hands on my thighs, feeling my wetness against her thumbs as she shook her head with disapproval.

"You're _this_ wet?" Miss Fortune asked. "Wow… well, what do you mean by timed?"

"My arousal." I responded, shuddering with a sigh as the plugs stopped vibrating.

"Wow. It gets really quiet once they turn off." Sarah stated. "And, what do you mean by your arousal?"

"I don't know. That's what Ahri said, and it's also what Evelynn said." I admitted. "It's why I came down here to see you."

"And what would I do?" Sarah asked.

"I need you to arouse me..." I begged. "Please, do _anything_ you can."


	8. Journal Entry 08

**Journal Entry #8 – Cuffed.**

* * *

Miss Fortune slowly undid the white strings which held my uniform against my skin, pulling them out before she pulled it from my body. She stood up, fixing her crimson locks, sensually undoing the strings which confined her own uniform, making sure to keep her eyes locked with mine with a smirk on her red lips. I watcher her dress fall to the floor, licking my lips as I stared at her now-nude body, admiring how the dim, yellow lights in the ceiling above us shone on her skin. Her black stockings accentuated her sexy legs, the white-stringed, bow-ties which held them up at her thick thighs leaving me salivating.

I licked my lips again with impatience, watching Miss Fortune run her hands down from her breasts along her curves, sliding them across her hips before she let her right hand briefly graze past her womanhood. She then bit her bottom lip, spreading her legs farther apart as she shook her head at my hungry gaze, allowing her red tresses to fall off from her shoulders and cascade down behind herself. A seductive, playful giggle left her mouth as she moved both her hands up to her breasts, squeezing her large mounds as a groan rumbled in her throat. I copied her actions, knowing that I would be doing so without her commands. I shuddered, feeling the cold basement breeze roll over my nipples just as my thumbs did.

"Mm…" Sarah moaned.

Miss Fortune continued to grope her own ample bosom, teasing me as she breathed and panted just quietly enough for me to almost not hear it. I pressed my thighs together, my toes curling within my black shoes. She closed her eyes, her thumb and index fingers trapping both her nipples, the pink peaks between them almost as firm as my own.

"Oh…" Miss Fortune exhaled, her knees showing a hint of a buckle as she shook her head.

My eyes were glued to her perfect body, but they paid most attention to where her hands were. Her left hand continued to fondle her bosom, switching from the left to right breast every few seconds as her right hand trailed down her small waist, slithering against her wide hips before she let it idly hang between her thighs.

"Do you want me to touch myself?" Sarah asked, licking her lips as she stared at my panting, sweating form.

I nodded my head, my eyes locked onto the hand which was waiting for a prompt between her legs, my breasts still within my own palms, nipples between my own fingers. She spread her southern lips, chuckling as she viewed my famished stare. She thrust her middle finger into her own womanhood, her jaw shivering a second as an exaggerated gasp fled her mouth. I took a deep, shaky breath, watching closely as she pulled that finger nearly out of her womanhood, thrusting it back in to elicit another shudder from her own limbs.

"You know…" Sarah began to speak, her voice humid as she remained pumping her finger inside her sex. "Caitlyn is - coming over to my room later tonight..."

"And?" I quietly muttered, barely coherent as I felt saliva pool in my mouth.

The knuckles in my toes cracked from me curling them up so hard. That's probably the closest thing to an orgasm I'll experience so long as these restraints are on me.

"We're going to _fuck_." Sarah stated, laughing as she added her ring finger to aid her middle. "Why don't you come and watch?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, finally breaking my gaze at her thrusting fingers to look up at her face for once, seeing her eyes shut and her smirk contort with ecstasy.

"Of course." Sarah answered, her mouth becoming agape before my eyes moved back down to watch her again.

Her stomach constantly contracted as she shook on spot, her jaw shaking as her teeth struggled to say sunken in her bottom lip. Miss Fortune's fingers spawned a wet sound which splashed all across the cellar, the white little bowties which clung to the cuff of her stockings soaked by her juices as her moans grew louder and louder. I felt myself becoming ensnared by my lust, my breasts sore as I squirmed on the keg I sat on, watching Sarah's hips buck against her vehement thrusts.

"Ugh…" She breathed, her arm becoming a blur as her limbs froze up.

Her knees bucked as her cum jetted out from her womanhood, running down her stockings as it stringed to her inner-thighs. I looked down at her digits as she rose them up to her mouth, watching how her juices dripped from her nails. A satisfied smirk littered her lips before they parted, her digits engulfed between them as I listened to her suck with savour. She moaned as she plucked her fingers out of her mouth, strutting towards me as she wiped them down against her skin, bending over beside me as her lips waited just beside my left ear.

" _Imagine that being your own cum on my fingers and not my own."_ Sarah sultrily whispered. _"Imagine my tongue roaming freely between your thighs, your face in a pillow as I make you cum over and over again."_

My heart rate began to quicken as the plugs started to throb within me, her fingers grazing my skin as she reached to hold onto the keg.

" _Imagine your body writhing against my sheets, your fingers clutching onto whatever they can find as I fuck you senseless."_ Sarah continued. _"These restraints are the only things stopping me from doing so, Nidalee. I would make you sore for days to come after I make you cum."_

I didn't think I could become any more aroused, but Sarah managed to do it. My body felt uncomfortably warm, my ears gently ringing as the vibrators increasing strength caused the chastity belt to rattle, its metal constantly clicking against the wooden lid I was sitting on. I shook my head, my face contorted with discomfort as I felt the collar around my neck begin to slowly heat up alongside the plugs' vibrations.

"Are you okay, Nidalee?" Miss Fortune asked, staring at me with furrowed brows.

"My c-collar…" I worriedly stammered. "It's heating up!"

I got up on my shaky legs and scattered for my uniform, struggling to put it back on as the warmth clasping my neck got worse as time passed. My strings were barely done, the top of my areolas _barely_ peeking above my dress as I began to scatter towards the door.

"W-wait a second!" Sarah yelled, bending down and searching through her outfit, pulling out a pair of keys before throwing them at me.

I turned around and they hit me, my hands scattering to pick them up before they would fall to the floor.

"What's this for?" I asked, a pitiful glimmer of hope showing in my eyes as I thought that - _maybe_ these keys would be for my restraints which had no locks.

"Those are the keys to my room." She answered.

Oh. :(

"Sneak in and hide in my closet before midnight!" Miss Fortune instructed, watching me march away as I couldn't stand around any longer. "Leave the door unlocked and put the keys on my dresser!"

I clutched the keys in my hands as I barged out of the basement and into the stairwell. I grabbed onto a railing and bit my bottom lip, moaning and shaking as I listened to the rattle of the keys fall onto the floor. I can't remember how long I spent there, almost drawing blood from my bottom lip as I reached for the keys, picking them up before crawling up the steps.

...The plugs finally stopped their assailment once I reached the top.

I took a deep, anxious breath of air, my body nervously trembling as I grabbed the doorknob. I quickly turned it, pushing the door open before I was quickly marching down the hall, not even concerned with closing it behind myself. I strutted past so many maids with concerned looks on their faces. I don't care how much attention I'm drawing to myself - I don't care that they can see a little bit of my nipples - I _have_ to get to my room! Something is in there that'll stop this!

 _You know… now that I'm writing this, I realize that the collar was telling me to go to my room and that this was one if it's little tricks…_

"Nidalee?" Riven called my name, looking at me with furrowed brows.

"Hi." I breathed as I passed her.

"I can see your - you should pull your uniform up." She said.

"Okay." I said, ignoring her suggestion as I continued into another hall.

"Seriously!" She yelled.

"You should listen to her." LeBlanc said as I passed her leaning against the wall. "I know that collar is burning you up."

And then I froze and turned to look at her, a grin on her face as she watched me come closer.

" _How do you know that..?"_ I whispered.

" _You're not the only maid Evelynn has experiment on."_ She answered. _"I can tell from the way you're walking that you're her new toy. You should hurry and go where you think you should."_

I nodded my head, and stepped away from her, giving LeBlanc another glance before I continued towards my room. How many maids know about this? How many maids have been in my shoes? Was LeBlanc one of them?

 _I paid little attention to these questions at the time… but when I write these journal entries… they're almost all I can think about._

I finally got to my room, pushing into the door as I turned the knob and slammed it shut behind myself. I scanned my room, tapping my feet against the floor impatiently before I saw a white piece of paper sitting on my pillows. I walked towards it, lifting the paper up, reading it in my mind as I writhed in pain.

 _Once they are shut tight around your ankles, the burning will stop._

 _They are under your pillow._

 _-Evelynn._

I quickly threw the note behind myself and lifted my pillows up, tossing them away before I saw what the note was talking about.

A pair of black metal cuffs greeted my eyes, the chain which linked them together jingling as I lifted them up. They were heavy like my breathing, my heart beating as I opened them up and sat down on my bed. I was so desperate to stop the collar's harsh heat, my body bent over as I felt the ankle-cuffs' cold metal wrap my right ankle before the left, the metallic sound of their locks connecting greeting my ears before I felt the painful heat burning my neck fade away.

And then I realized what I had done, my eyes widening as it felt like I fell back into my body. I looked down, staring at my feet, watching the cuffs I had desperately locked around my ankles taunt me as its chain rested on my floor. I regrettably bit my lip, standing up as I felt the cuffs' weight hinder my steps, walking towards my mirror while the chain loudly dragged against the floor. The cuff's black metal _slightly_ blended into my stockings… but the chain - it was impossible to miss.

I walked back and forth in my room, listening to the chain rattle. How am I gonna walk around the mansion like this? Why did I just lock these cuffs around my ankles without a second thought..? Was I that desperate to stop the collar's heat? ...Or was I that desperate to be restrained even further?

 _I really don't want to think about that last question because it was more of an answer..._

I think this collar _forces_ me to place restraints on my body depending on how aroused I am. I mean - there's no way I can live through another minute of its burning, so if I have to have my hands tied behind my back, then I will happily oblige. But… what state will I be in at the end of this? How many restraints will be placed upon me before this belt can come off?

 _And then pictures of myself completely chained up entered my mind, a smile on my lips before I shook my head in disgust and broke out of my trance._

It horrifies me to say this but… all of this - it _arouses_ me. I like this, but at the same time I don't… I think.

I had to break free of my thoughts, scared by what I was becoming. I walked to the right of my room, reaching for a tissue which sat with many more in a small little white box resting atop my dresser. I lifted the skirt of my uniform, wiping down my inner-thighs which were ashamedly coated in my pre-climactic juices.

 _Some of it even managed to streak down to my ankles…_

I went through more than half that box of tissues before I was decently dried.

But my belt began to rattle as the plugs turned on, overwhelming me enough to make me fall to the floor, making sure to remind me that I just wasted _so_ much tissues as I felt my juices drip down my thighs again.

Man - I wish this was cum. I can't believe it's even possible to be so wet.

Many loud and desperate moans fled my lips as I kneeled on my floor, quivering as my fingernails bit my palms. I already knew that the plugs were going to bring me to the brink of orgasm again, my body trembling as it was frustratingly begging for the climax that they would never bring me.

...I felt a laugh muster up in my throat as my belt stopped rattling, catching my breath as desperation became my only motive. At this point, I was prepared to become _enveloped_ by chains and restraints in order to achieve that orgasm I've been aching for.


	9. Journal Entry 09

**Journal Entry #9 – Chained.**

* * *

 _I finally used the washroom and the entire experience was hell. I shuddered as I disconnected the part in the middle of the belt's band, struggling to let out the plug which was embedded within it.. I… relieved myself, but not of my carnal desires, a little hole in the belt letting me - urinate through it. Nothing I tried could let me actually touch myself, and when I gave up and finally reconnected the band back together; I writhed and moaned and twisted my body as the anal plug filled me up again._

* * *

I restlessly waited in my room until it was close to midnight, dealing with weak and strong vibrations until I decided it was time to go to Miss Fortune's room. I slightly pushed my door open, looking for anyone in the hall before I left, happy that Evelynn strictly enforced the 11:00PM curfew as it was empty. I completely opened my door and took a deep breath of air, listening to the chain drag against the floor as I nervously stepped out of my room. I carefully shut my door behind myself, gradually moving my right foot ahead of my left as the chain's jingles left me with goosebumps. This wasn't going to work - I'm going to wake up the entire mansion!

I paused, tapping my finger against my lip as I thought to myself, looking down at the heavy chain as I moved my feet farther apart.

And then I took an awkward waddle forward, the chain not dragging against the floor this time.

So that's what I'm going to do - waddle all the way to Sarah's room.

* * *

My ear was pressed against her door as I was listening for voices on the other side. I smiled as a few seconds passed by, deciding that no one was in there before I opened her door with the key that she gave me. The chain fell back to the ground as I returned to walking normally, her door barely creaking as I closed it behind myself. I placed her keys down onto her night table, my hands covering my mouth to muffle the gasp which tried to leave my throat as the plugs began to pulsate.

I was starting to get used to the vibrations, fixing my posture as they continued to rumble inside of me. Miss Fortune's curtains were parted, allowing the moonlight to seep into her room. I looked over to her dresser, seeing it riddled with toys - sex toys. I walked closer, seeing the excited smile on my face in the mirror as my eyes scanned her 'instruments'. Vibrators, dildos, strap-ons, even oil; I saw all of these things on Evelynn's dresser two nights ago - but this time, I didn't feel uncomfortable when looking at them, I felt - aroused. My arm slowly extended out to grab a large, black, rubber dildo, a sigh leaving my lips before I realized I wouldn't be able to do anything with it, remembering what was ensnaring the still-vibrating plugs within me.

I frowned and shook my head, turning away from the dresser before slipping into her closet. I spent a few minutes waiting, the sound of hushed voices coming down the hall coming long after my plugs finally turned off. I heard some giggles as the door knob was turned, and then I heard somebody be slammed against the wall to the left of me.

" _Cait…"_ Miss Fortune whispered. _"I can't wait any longer…"_

" _Me too…"_ Caitlyn chuckled, her voice just slightly vibrating the wall beside me - clueing that she was the one who was pinned against the other side of it.

I heard the sound of hands sliding against skin, Caitlyn writhing against the wall while I heard their lips meet. It was so quiet in here - I can hear _everything_ that they're doing… if I make a _single_ movement, they would hear.

I really hope the plugs don't start vibrating…

" _Come…"_ I heard Sarah say, her silhouette passing by the slits in her closet before I heard a fan start to loudly whir up.

Caitlyn joined Miss Fortune who standing by her dresser, my eyes peeking through the slits in the closet door as I watched them view the toys she had waiting for them.

" _Wow…"_ Caitlyn giggled, her hand grabbing a pink, gel strap-on before she jokingly flopped it around. _"I like this one."_

" _So let's use it."_ Miss Fortune stated, taking the strap-on from Caitlyn before placing it back on the dresser.

A soft laugh left their lips as they reached behind their backs, undoing the knot which held the strings of their white aprons together. They both let it fall to the floor, Caitlyn kicking them aside before they began to undo the strings on the front of their short-skirted uniforms. They both wore no undergarments, just like myself before this chastity belt became my panties. As they dropped their gloves, the only clothing which remained on their curvaceous, sweaty bodies were black shoes, black stockings, and a ruffled, black and white headpiece.

Sarah picked the strap-on back up, walking behind Caitlyn before she tightened the harness around her hips. Miss Fortune walked back in front of Caitlyn, her eyes on the long, thick, and bumpy translucent penis made of pink gel hanging from her hips. Sarah dropped onto her knees and opened her mouth, holding onto Caitlyn's thighs as she took the false-member's length into her mouth, closing her eyes as she engulfed it almost entirely. She gagged before she withdrew her head back, licking her lips and taking a deep breath of air before swallowing it again, this time flawlessly.

The plugs started vibrating, my body shaking as I tightly squeezed my thighs together, a small puddle of my excitement collecting between my feet, where the chain was resting.

"Such a slut…" Caitlyn stated, her left hand on her hip as her right went to hold onto Sarah's moving head. " _My slut."_

"I'm _your_ slut just as much as you are Vi's." Sarah said after she pulled her head away from the strap-on, wiping her lips before standing up and turning around, grabbing onto the edge of her dresser before bending over and spreading her legs apart. "Show me how she fucks you."

I watched as Caitlyn rose her hand high in the air before she brought it down on Miss Fortune's rear, causing the redhead to recoil in pain.

" _Watch your mouth."_ Caitlyn angrily breathed as she collected Sarah's hair in her right hand, yanking her head back as she guided the tip of the false-member into her womanhood.

"Mmph…" Miss Fortune moaned as her legs shook, her hands gripping onto the dresser more tightly as her eyes shut.

Caitlyn's left hand returned to her hip, her right harshly gripping the redhead's locks as she pulled her back into her violent thrusts. I can't - I can't sit here and watch this! I'm going to go insane! The way Caitlyn's eyes were locked onto Miss Fortune's ass, watching her cheeks ripple with each clash their bodies made, was intoxicating - it was amazing that I didn't pass out.

"H-hit me!" Sarah begged, glimpsing up in her mirror to watch her own pleasure-contorted face, seeing Caitlyn behind her bent-over body, pounding away at her backside with a haughty smirk on her lips.

I moved my hand over my mouth in case I were to moan - these plugs are not stopping, just like the other hand I have which fondled my breasts through my uniform.

Caitlyn removed her left hand from her hip, raising it high in the air before swiftly striking Miss Fortune's rear with its palm. The redhead moaned, biting her bottom lip as she curled her toes and shook her body, her fingers squeaking against the wood she was clinging on to. I watched as the sheening strap-on continued to relentlessly be pumped in and out of Miss Fortune's dripping sex, Caitlyn pulling it out of Sarah whose hands moved to cover her mouth in order to suppress her moans, her cum immediately tumbling out as it left a small pool on the carpet below her.

"Hah…" Miss Fortune breathed, struggling to turn around before she rested her back against her dresser, wiping her brow with the back of her hand before she continued to speak. "That was… you got good."

Caitlyn chuckled as she undid the harness around her hips, letting it fall to the floor before she strutted towards the bed. She lied down on it, letting her legs hang off the side, unknowingly giving me the perfect view of the wet valley between her legs before Miss Fortune stood to obstruct my view, an object in her hand catching my eye. It was a white vibrator, one of those ones that looked like microphones.

"This is what I've been dying to show you." Miss Fortune said. 'I used it earlier today and - I can barely handle it."

Sarah walked closer, Caitlyn looking up at the redhead who crawled onto the bed before her waist was straddled. Miss Fortune turned around, purposely facing towards the closet for me to see her sit atop Caitlyn so dominantly, knowing that it would tease me. She licked her lips, wiggling her rear as she glanced over her shoulder, laughing (and this laugh was probably at me) before she returned her head towards my direction.

"Imagine if someone were to see us…" Miss Fortune said as she turned the vibrator on, her entire hand starting to shake as she started to move it downwards.

 _Imagine that…_

"Then we could invite them - as long as they can keep it a secret, of course." Caitlyn responded, her hands coming up from behind Sarah to grab her hips.

"Please… You wouldn't even consider another person - it took me months to be able to convince you to play around with me behind Vi's back." Sarah stated as she brought the vibrating wand between Caitlyn's legs, chuckling before she pressed it against her womanhood without warning.

"Unf!" Caitlyn cried out, her legs stretching before they slumped back against the side of the bed.

I bit my bottom lip, watching Caitlyn's body struggle to writhe as Miss Fortune's weight kept her restrained. I couldn't stop my hands from fondling my breasts, my uniform slightly pulled down as my nipples grew numb between my fingers. I barely paid any attention to the warmth hugging my neck, my face getting even closer to peek through the slits in the closet as I wished I could just push it out of the way and join them on the bed.

But I couldn't - I'd just be a waste of space with this belt chafing against my skin.

"O-oh!" Caitlyn stammered, her legs briefly flailing about as her hands removed themselves from Sarah's hips, seeking bedsheets to scrunch up as her toes curled.

Miss Fortune looked forward as she shook her head, her eyes slimming as she peered through the cracks in her closet shutters. She found me, continuing to let the vibrator siege Caitlyn's clitoris, a dominant, power-filled grin consuming her red lips as the brunette below her was brought to an orgasm that I've been aching for.

 _I wished that it was me being straddled by Sarah and not Caitlyn and that it was my pussy that she was lapping up afterwards._

I tried to sit as still as I possibly could, fiddling about as the two of them kissed each before they decide it was time for them to part ways for the night. I wished that they continued, but this heat on my neck is going to end me. I need to get out of here.

"See you next week." Miss Fortune said as she closed her door, the brunette's footsteps fading down the hall.

The door of the closet slid open and I looked up at Sarah, her body still uncovered as her hands were on her hip.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked.

I nodded my head and pushed her out of the way, walking to her door before I turned the knob and stepped out.

"Where are you going?" Miss Fortune asked.

I pointed to my collar and continued to march, almost fumbling in my steps as the plugs made it difficult to keep my dignity. She giggled behind me and then I heard her door close, the chain dragging loudly on the wooden flooring before I finally made it to my room. I stumbled in and closed the door behind myself, locking it as I rushed for the new note resting on my pillow.

 _That was quick._

 _These are for your wrists, but they must be locked with your arms behind your back. I don't know how you will manage to do that, but you better hope you do lest the collar scorches your neck._

 _-Evelynn._

I threw the note aside and lifted my pillow up, a pair of cuffs with a very short chain resting beneath it, matching the set around my ankles. My hands darted towards them, picking them up as I wrapped a cuff around my wrist, moving my arms behind my back before I struggled to lock the other. I looked up at myself in the mirror, a satisfied, relieved smirk on my lips as the collar cooled down, my arms hidden behind my back as I realized what I had done.

...And I didn't regret it.


	10. Journal Entry 10

**Journal Entry #10 – Bad Bunny.**

* * *

I think this was the third night since my punishment has began. Since then, I've been unable to comfortably sleep, spending this night on my side due to the cuffs underneath me. I dreamed about sex again. So many naked women, moaning, fucking, cumming, begging for more. They all couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend what it was like to be confined like this…

"Nidalee!" A soft, kind voice called my name during my dreams, her skin pounding against mine with every thrust she made into me. "Nidalee!"

The pounding got louder and faster and I wish I could feel it.

…

But then I woke up and my door was the one being banged…

"Nidalee!" The voice called again. "Open up!"

"Ugh..." I slurred, yawning as I stumbled out of my bed, looking at myself in the mirror as I listened to all of my chains shake. "R...Riven?"

She hesitated to reply.

"Hi." Riven said. "Can you open the door for me?"

"Sure." I replied, trying to reach forward with my right hand before I yanked my arms, forgetting about the cuffs I locked around my wrists.

"I-I can't." I ashamedly replied, hoping that she wouldn't press too much to come in.

Again, she hesitated to reply.

"…Why?" Riven suspiciously asked, her voice getting quieter.

"I-I hurt my arm." I answered with a lie.

I heard her take a breath of air before she whispered to herself. _"So… it's true."_

"W-what do you want?" I asked.

"I… want to see you." She responded. "What you're… uh - wearing…"

"What?" I said.

"Evelynn said to tell you that..." She sighed, and then I heard her footsteps quietly shuffle away from my door. "Forget about it."

Evelynn…? Why would she send Riven to my room?

"Wait!" I yelled out, hoping that she hadn't walked away too far yet. "Come back!"

Her footsteps paused and then came back to my door.

"Okay..." She said. "I'm back."

"I'm going to open the door." I told her. "Or… at least _try_ to."

If Evelynn sent her here, then it must be important. Maybe she has keys to my non-existent locks?

I turned around and tried to feel for the little brass nipple that locks the door, finally catching it between my two desperate fingers before I rotated it. I moved to face the door again, taking a deep breath of air followed by a gulp before I spoke.

"You can open it." I said, taking a few steps back as I looked down at the floor and braced myself for her reaction. "But close it once you come in, please…"

"O-okay…" Riven said as I heard her open the door and then close it, a second passing by before I heard her gasp. " _W-why_ are you wearing that?"

I stood there, her eyes on me as I watched my own wriggling toes, shrugging as I felt ashamed of the rattle the chains made. I hesitated to look up at her, afraid of the judging gaze I was going to be greeted by.

But, when I looked up at Riven, I saw something beneath her uncomfortably bit lip, wrapped tightly around her neck.

A thin collar, like my old one, but made of metal painted purple.

…

"I-is that a c-collar?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing." She muttered. "Evelynn just… said something about a 'bad bunny' and locked it around my neck."

I can't believe it. I'm not the only maid like _this_.

"Please tell me you are wearing those chains because you chose to." Riven begged.

I shook my head and she sighed.

"Is that all you're wearing?" I asked. "Just a collar?"

Riven shook her head as her cheeks were almost glowing, her hands moving to the skirt of her uniform before she pulled it up. She had a chastity belt on, just like the first that was locked onto me by Evelynn.

…I can't believe it. She is like me a few nights ago.

"It's going to get so much worse." I warned her.

"I can see that..." She said. "They're so… big - I can't even walk, sit, sleep, think…"

"You think that's bad..?" I asked, lifting up my skirt as I flaunted my wet inner-thighs to her astonished face. "I'm constantly wet, struggling to even stand properly. My plugs are _so_ large I can probably count every little imperfection they have on their surface. I'm so horny, constantly squeezing my tits, falling on the floor on the verge of orgasm which the plugs bring me to every single minute. I'm in constant torture, Riven…"

"I'm so sorry…" Riven said. "I hope I don't end up like you."

"You will." I stated. "Evelynn is going to snatch that belt away from you and you're going to miss it. I know I do… this new one - it's torture."

"How do you deal with… you know - the washroom?" She asked.

"Ahri gave me a new belt." I said. "It lets me - go."

"A-Ahri?" She stammered. "Evelynn mentioned that name…"

"What else did Evelynn say?" I asked.

"She told me that I would have to be her… housemaid for a while." Riven sighed. "That's the only way she'll take my belt off."

And then I heard three knocks on the door.

"Nidalee?" Evelynn's voice came from the other side. "Are you there?"

Me and Riven exchanged a glance and I hesitated to reply.

"Yes…" I answered.

"I'm coming in." Evelynn stated.

The brass knob turned and then the door opened up before Evelynn walked in, the white cap of a small oil bottle peaking out her cleavage as she shook her head, holding the door open as she was gesturing for Riven to exit.

"Go, little bunny." Evelynn ordered with a sinister smirk on her lips.

Riven nodded her head and gulped, glancing at me before she exited my room, Evelynn slamming the door shut behind her.

"I don't know how you did it." Evelynn angry stated, turning at me with a heated gaze. "How you managed to completely chain yourself up in only a _single_ day!"

I took a few steps back before I was parallel with my mirror and shook my head, listening to my chains rattle as she walked closer to me. She rose her right arm in the air, my eyes on her fingers as they snapped together, my body left petrified. The distance between us was erased by her furious strides, her hands rushing towards the strings on my uniform as she tugged at them with fervor, the garment's clutch against my skin growing weary before she pulled it from my body and threw it aside.

 _I loved how her hungry eyes flickered against my naked body._

Evelynn pulled the clear bottle of oil out from between her large breasts, her fingers turning the cap as I listened to it crack open. She meandered around as I listened to the cap fall to the floor, her body vanishing behind me as I couldn't move my neck to see what she was going to do, only catching glimpses of her blue skin through my mirror which I could barely find in the corner of my right eye. I heard her place the bottle down on my dresser, and then I heard her hands wetly rubbing together.

I would've cried out if I could, my ass greeted with a harsh smack delivered by both her palms, the loud, abrupt sound of skin meeting skin filling my room as I felt the oil in her hands splatter against me and onto the floor. Her nails sunk into my rear cheeks, an unsatiated grunt coming from behind me before I felt her right hand leave my rear and reach for the bottle of oil she left on my dresser. Soon enough, I could feel the oil running down my spine, and then I could feel her hands roaming my skin, coating my entire back with the lustrous liquid before she circled my body. Her tongue traversed her lips as she held the bottle in front of my face, turning it over as its content began to pour onto my bosom, trailing between my cleavage before it hit my navel. Evelynn emptied the entire bottle before she threw it aside, her hands hungrily reaching for my chest, spreading the oil on my breasts, my shoulders, my arms, my waist, my hips, my thighs, everywhere skin wasn't hidden by the remnants of my uniform and the snares of my restraints.

 _A constant stream of moans echoed in my head as she fondled me._

"You're going to strut around the mansion like this." Evelynn said as she vanished behind me again, her hands on my chastity belt as she used it to turn me to the right, letting me see the glistening mess she made me become.

...

I still had on the frilly white hair-tie which held my locks in a ponytail; the headpiece which matched it sitting on top of my head, looking ironically elegant compared to the rest of the _things_ on my body. The thick, black metal collar locked around my neck was shimmering as I moved my eyes down further, seeing my breasts, my hard pink nipples, my tiny waist, my wide hips, all heavily oiled, rivulets of the liquid trickling down the metal surfaces of all my restraints. I looked… _really_ \- enticing. I felt almost narcissistic staring at my gleaming curves… but then I remembered that it was _actually_ me I was staring at, humiliation entering my mind once again.

...Evelynn said I was to walk around the mansion like _this?_

"Well…" She said as I heard her fingers snap, my body coming back to my control as she walked towards my door and opened it, gesturing for me to walk out just like she did to Riven. "Get going."

"Go _fuck_ yourself." I muttered without concern. "Who do you think I am? I refuse to parade around like a slut!"

"Oh? Well, that's fine…" Evelynn replied. "...If you want to remain in those restraints for the rest of your life, that is."

"What?!" I said, cocking my head back. "Of course not… but, I'm not walking around the mansion naked, coated in oil, covered in chains! What will the other maids think?"

"They'll think that Nidalee is a dirty little slut like the bad kitty she is." She answered.

"B-but what will they think of _you?!_ " I asked.

"I don't know - that's for them to decide. They can quit if they want." She answered. "You, among the other maids, are _only_ here for _my_ amusement. I only need three or four of you, not twenty-three."

 _So… I, among the many other maids, were just a sextoy to her?_

"A-are you serious?" I stuttered, tilting my head back in disgust.

"Yes, and I _will_ personally add more restraints to your body if you refused to do what I tell you to." Evelynn answered. "You're my plaything like Riven will be Ahri's. I am _not_ giving you a choice!"

Her angry glare fueled my fear, and soon enough, I found myself struggling to strut past her and out of my room, into an empty hall.

 _At least it was empty..._

"Good." She chuckled, closing my door before she marched past me, my eyes on her swaying buttocks as I found myself almost salivating. "I want you to go the room where everything began."

"R-right now?" I hesitantly asked, standing by my door with a desire to go back in.

"Of course." She responded. "And if you're not there in less than ten minutes, you'll be spending the rest of the week _exactly_ as you are now."

And then she took a left at the end of the hall, my eyes barely able to see her fingers curling for me to follow.

…

 _You know what the weird thing was? I couldn't tell whether my heart was thumping against the inside of my chest due to anxiety, or eagerness._

 _I ashamedly knew it was because of the latter._


	11. Journal Entry 11

**Journal Entry #11 – A Hundred Eyes on My Oily, Restrained, and Naked Body.**

* * *

I listened to the chains rattle as I moved my feet forward, their chanting so loud I could barely hear the thumping beat my heart gave out. I turned my head over my shoulder, nervously checking to see if anyone was in this hall again, biting my lip as I stared at my door which was only a few steps away.

 _...I couldn't go back. I was afraid of what Evelynn would do to me if I did._

This will be over in no time… I mean - who cares if everyone will be reminding me of this for the rest of my life?

I stepped forward again, shivering as a brief, cold draft uncomfortably embraced my naked body, the oil which plentifully bestrewed my skin making it feel _just_ like when you finally come out from a hot shower during the winter. My breasts bounced with each awkward strut I made, oil still dripping down my body as I could feel my womanhood throb as much as my heart did. Something about this was turning me on… I wanted someone to find me like this and that _disgusted_ me.

I could hear footsteps in the hallway to the right and so I held my breath, my feet creeping towards the wall so that I could lurk beside it, but not against it because I would slip and fall if I were to do so. The footsteps were growing quickly subsequent, my lower jaw shaking as I winced and cried out, the plugs garrisoned within me commencing their sexual skirmishes.

"N-Nidalee?" A familiar voice called out, the footsteps it belonged to pacing towards me.

Through my wincing eyes which stared down, I saw black boots with a single red stripe running through its center. I trailed up its wearer's smooth, ivory legs to spot a short-skirted kimono which wrapped a woman with nine tails the colour white.

Great. I've been caught.

"Look at you…" Ahri commented, her eyes bouncing up and down my body as I watched her teeth sink into her bottom lip. "Evelynn told me how desperate you were to chain yourself up…"

I didn't bother with a reply, my teeth clenched together to suppress my moans.

She turned her head left and right before she closed the distance between us. Her hand reached behind my back and I felt it rub against the chain which cuffed my wrists together, her fingers yanking it down so that it forced me to stand straight. Her body moved in front of mine and we locked eyes, her lips parting to allow her tongue to sexily run across them.

"Wow." Ahri breathed as she scanned my body again, her left hand on her hip as her right hand's middle finger coquettishly tapped against her deceitful smirk.

" _A-Ahri…"_ I muttered, the sounds of the vibrating plugs muffling my quiet voice. _"W-what are you doing here?"_

I closed my eyes, my knees starting to shake as I began to writhe in place, struggling to stand straight as I curled my fingers behind my back.

"I'm just here for the afterparty." Ahri answered as I heard her snap her fingers, the plugs which shook my belt's metal halting their assailment.

 _I find it amazing how someone can cast such powerful spells with just a snap of their fingers. Evelynn and Ahri must be incredible mages… but sadly, they use their talent on such stupid things._

"T-thank y-you…" I breathed, fixing my posture as I panted between my words. "I've been meaning to ask this for a while; but how are you and Evelynn able to control me just by snapping your fingers?

"You mean like this?" Ahri asked, her right eyebrow briefly raising as she snapped the fingers on both hands simultaneously.

I lost authority of my body, and then the two plugs filling my holes started to vibrate steadily, almost calmingly.

"We _might_ tell you at the afterparty." She stated as she snapped both her fingers again, the plug's vibrations coming to a halt as I fell back into my skin.

"T-the afterparty?" I struggled to ask.

She nodded her head and turned around, walking away from me before she took a left, following the direction Evelynn disappeared to.

"I've already said too much." Ahri claimed, a demeaning smirk on her full lips as she looked at me over her shoulder. "Just follow me."

A quick huff of air fled my nostrils as I blinked, shaking my head before I turned to take the first left, following the vixen as she began to strut ahead of me. I tried to follow at her pace, but she was marching too quickly, the chains which bound my body loudly rattling as the plugs stowed within me contorted my face with pleasure and pain.

Ahri turned around, giggling as her tails began to flow more quickly behind her. She moved on her heel, dashing down the hall to her right as I heard her boots run down the wooden floorboards. I shook my head, fixing my pace so that I was comfortable with my strides, wondering why she took off so randomly.

Perhaps she realized I already knew where the room was?

But then I could hear doors open up, hinges creaking as footsteps poured into the hall Ahri rushed in.

I tried to stop myself from turning right, but it was already too late. _Every_ singlemaid filled the room I stumbled into, my body freezing without my masters' magics as my chains swung about, their eyes locked onto my pitiful body as they muttered under their breaths.

At this moment, I felt nothing but humiliation, my heart dropping into my stomach as I was on the verge of tears.

Sivir, Irelia, Morgana, Karma, Quinn, Zyra, Akali, Kayle, LeBlanc, Lux, Miss Fortune, Syndra, Ashe, Leona, Sejuani, Sona, Fiora, Diana, Janna, Caitlyn, Vi, Katarina, Riven, Evelynn and Ahri. All of them were staring at me, some keeping their thoughts quiet while others decided to shout it out.

 _This was the worst hall to be caught in. Those sluts planned this - they knew the sun here shines the brightest, my oiled body gleaming like the moon during a cloudless night._

I took a deep breath of air before my teeth pierced into my bottom lip, my legs taking me forward with awkward, ashamed struts. I tried to keep my head and my eyes looking straight ahead, away from the judging gazes which were ahead of me left and right, but I couldn't. I kept looking at everyone, watching how some of the maids were expressing disgust… and how some were trying to hide their captivation.

As I passed them, their comments filled my ears and their gestures filled my eyes:

"Slut." Sivir said as she shook her head.

"Filthy slut." Irelia said as she did the same as Sivir.

Morgana licked her lips and winked at me with her right eye.

"Whore." Karma called me with a scowl on her face.

Quinn was quiet as she gawked at me irritably.

"Still sick, are we?" Zyra sarcastically asked as she shook her head at me.

"Fucking whore." Akali muttered as she crossed her arms over chest.

"Disgusting." Kayle stated, her grimace stone-cold like her voice.

LeBlanc bit her bottom lip as her eyes ogled my body from head to toe.

Lux's cheeks were filled pink as she turned away from me, her right eye just barely open as she peeked through it.

Miss Fortune winked at me, not even slightly surprised at my situation. Something was telling me that she knew I would end up like this.

Syndra glared at me, her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head.

"Slut..." Ashe commented with a seductive smirk on her lips.

Leona crossed her arms as she kept a scowl on her face.

"I never knew you were such a whore." Sejuani stated with a glower.

Sona just stared at me, her mouth agape as she looked appalled.

"Sexy outfit, _mademoiselle_." Fiora commented, briefly raising both her eyebrows.

Diana watched me closely, an entranced look on her eyes as they followed my swaying hips.

" _Nice."_ Janna whispered with a salacious simper on her lips.

Caitlyn stared at my body as she whispered into Vi's ear, the both of them shaking their head in unison before they both quietly laughed.

"I like the look, Nidalee." Katarina commented as she shook her head mockingly.

…

This was _so_ fucking humiliating. There's _no_ way I can captivate it in words. Just _imagine_ yourself in this situation. Now multiply that imaginative feeling you have in your head by ten and it'll _still_ be an inadequate comparison.

…

Because I liked this. Something about their reactions - it aroused me.

Morgana, LeBlanc, Miss Fortune, Ashe, Fiora, Diana, Janna, Caitlyn, Katarina… They all looked at me like how I look at them.

No - how I look at _all_ the maids.

 _I just wanted the timers on all my restraints to give up right then and there. I wanted Ahri and Evelynn to just stand and watch me be pleased by a plethora of beautiful, sexy maids. Just like my dreams - I mean… the chances of this happening was sort of a dream. I just can't help but imagine myself on the knees between them all. Me, surrounded by a group of succulent French Maids, all of them trying to make me cum as they took their turn from behind me. Strap-ons, whips, paddles, vibrators, tongues, kisses, fingers – orgasms. I wonder which maid would fuck me the best…_

"Everyone leave." Evelynn ordered.

Some hesitated to leave, getting their last look at me before they got their last look by Evelynn. They were all muttering in unison, getting their comments in another time before their shoes brushed against the floor and into another hall.

And then it was just Ahri, Evelynn and I.

Evelynn walked towards me and I noticed that this whole time she had kept her hands hidden behind her back. I tried to move away, but Ahri snapped her fingers, my left foot extended out behind me, my body paralyzed in the middle of its futile stride. Evelynn brought her hands in front of her, revealing what she was hiding from me.

A long black chain.

She closed the distance between us, like before in my room, spinning the chain around her hand as she brought the other end towards my waist where the chastity belt wrapped around. I couldn't look down, my eye unable to see what she was doing as her nails rubbed against the belt's metal before I felt it get heavier.

And then Ahri snapped her fingers again and I could look down, the little area where a lock should be on my belt hosting a clip which the chain was clipped onto instead. I looked up and watched Evelynn turn around, the chain uncurling as she strutted away from me.

"Come, slave." Ahri giggled. "It's time for the afterparty."

Before I could respond, Evelynn tugged onto the chain, causing me to stumble forward.

I struggled to catch my breath, shaking my head as I forgot to keep walking. As I was forcibly following them, my eyes watching Ahri's and Evelynn's curves, I realized that despite them not being maids; _they_ would be the ones to fuck me the best.

 _...I mean - that's what the afterparty is for, right?_

Each chain on my body rattled as Evelynn yanked my leash, making sure to keep me awkwardly strutting behind them at a pace where the plugs were least comfortable. It hurt each time she did this, a chuckle leaving her lips as she looked at me over her shoulder to watch me recoil in pain _and_ pleasure. It was almost impossible for me to follow them so quickly because the oil had managed to get underneath my feet, making it difficult to not slip and fall as I left a shiny trail behind myself.

It felt weird seeing the halls so empty; all the maids were probably ordered to not get in our ways. It felt like hours before we finally got into the hall with the door in it, Evelynn's free hand wrapping the brass knob before she turned it open. Ahri was the first to walk in, the lights in the ceiling turning on as Evelynn and I followed. The door shut behind us and I heard it lock, my eyes peering over the shoulders of the two ladies standing in front of me.

Chastity belts and bras, handcuffs, arms and legs restraints, collars, yokes, armbinders, gags, vibrators, plugs, whips, boots, all the devious devices displayed a few nights ago still here.

But there was something new in the middle of the room.

A bed.


	12. Journal Entry 12

**Journal Entry #12 – The Afterparty.**

* * *

Evelynn slowly marched forward and dragged me along with her, curling my leash up until there was barely any space between us, her knees touching the floor before she tied me to something underneath the bed. She stood up with a simper on her lips, her eyes flickering over my shoulder before I felt something come over my head.

A blindfold.

My vision was nothing but black as I listened to them giggle and chuckle together. Evelynn tried to push me away, my leash's chain tensing up before the weight of the bed caught me as this made sure that I would have nowhere to go... I could hear them walking away from me, far in a corner of the room, the thud of clothes hitting the floor filling my right ear before their feet coming back towards me did.

I felt hands against my head before the blindfold was pulled off from my eyes, catching a glimpse of Ahri's bare backside walking ahead of me before she turned to stand beside Evelynn at the side of the bed.

Lingerie was clad on both their bodies.

Evelynn's feet were wrapped in black, fishnet stockings that rose all the way up to the middle of her thick, succulent thighs, tightly hugging her skin as the small black straps attached to her garters ran up to the matching garter-belt around her hips. She wore no panties, her pussy wet as strings of her excitement hooked to her inner-thighs, my eyes moving up to her large breasts which hung free from any garment, their purple nipples frozen firm.

Ahri stood beside her, her feet bare as her ankles were wrapped by the red hemline of the white, lace stockings which ran up to her mid-thighs like Evelynn's, held against her with red garters that had no garter-belt to connect to. She too wore no panties, her wet pussy nearly dripping onto the floor as her hands idled against her uncovered breasts, her pink, taut nipples peeking out between her fingers. A red choker was wrapped tight around her neck, her cheeks flushed pink as her teeth were sunk into her bottom lip.

I was broken out of my trance as I saw Evelynn move her arms from behind her back in the corner of my eye, the handle of a long, black crop whip revealing itself in her right hand. A smiled possessed her lips as she watched my reaction, her feet turning towards the bed before her spoke.

"Ahri." She breathed, her fingers slowly gliding across the whip's smooth, metal shaft. "Get on the bed."

Ahri nodded her head, a happy smirk on her lips as she strutted past Evelynn and rose her right knee up onto the purple, satin sheets, bending over with her hands flat on the bed. Evelynn rose the whip high in the air, the flat, leather tongue at its end coming down to strike Ahri's supple rear.

"Ah!" Ahri cried out, her jaw quivering as she grabbed onto the sheets underneath her hands, her tails briefly flailing about before she was stricken again. "A-ah!"

Evelynn's tongue rolled across her bottom lip before her teeth bit into it, her left hand coming up towards her chest before she collected her left breast's blue flesh within her palms. She quietly chuckled, a quick huff leaving her nose as she pulled her nipple, her eyes briefly closing before I saw her peek at me in the corner of her eye, her pupils returning to gaze at the reddening backside she was whipping in front of her.

"D-don't s-stop…" Ahri muttered, closing her eyes as the smirk on her lips contorted with ecstasy, her back arched as the blows to her cheeks grew louder.

I stood still, drooling with my mouth agape, this sight proving to be kindle to the fire which was heating between my legs and underneath this chastity belt. Ahri's red garters were dampened, her ass almost matching their colour before Evelynn refused to raise her arm up in the air another time.

"I'm tired..." Evelynn stated, shaking her head at the quivering vixen. "Get on your back."

"O-okay…" Ahri breathed, slowly raising her left knee onto the bed before she lied down with her head resting atop the purple pillow on the right side.

"Come." Evelynn ordered, moving her hand from fondling her own bosom to curl its second longest finger at me.

I nodded my head and slowly walked forward until I stood beside her. I felt her warm hand against my back, and then she pushed me forward until I stumbled onto the bed, atop Ahri's feet.

"I want you to please her..." Evelynn stated, her eyes moving towards the cuffs which bound my wrists behind my back. "Only with your mouth."

"Uhm…" I breathed, turning my head away from Evelynn as I found myself kneeling between Ahri's legs.

Ahri smiled, winking at me with her right eye as I slithered forward, silently obliging to Evelynn's order. As I closed in, my ears aligned with the top of her stockings, I felt sharp pain on my right, rear cheek, followed by a crack.

"Ah!" I cried out, wincing in pain as I turned my contorted face at Evelynn. "S-stop!"

"No." She responded, raising the whip back in the air before it came crashing down against my ass again, exactly on the same spot.

I cried out again.

"I won't stop until she cums." Evelynn stated, whipping me again, this time more lightly.

I turned my head back towards Ahri, looking up at her with furrowed brows as she laughed at me. I quickly deleted the space between my mouth and her pussy, capturing her clitoris between my lips before I firmly sucked against it.

"Ah…" Ahri moaned, her back briefly lifting up from the bedsheets before I felt the tongue of the whip crack against my ass again.

I winced, almost cowering underneath the whip's shadow as it rose over my body before it struck me again, my eyes opening between each hit I took to watch Ahri writhe ahead of me. My tongue left my lips, my eyes going shut yet again as I braced myself for pain as I listened to the shaft of the whip slice through the air, its tongue hitting my swollen cheek again and again as I arched my back and shook my head. I pressed the tip of my tongue against Ahri's nub, watching ecstasy creep upon her twisted smirk before I flicked it up, and then down.

Repeatedly.

"Ah…" Ahri moaned, her hands seeking her breasts before she pulled and twisted her pink nipples between her rapacious fingers. "Mm…"

I wish my hands weren't chained behind my back still so that I could curl my arms underneath Ahri's legs and sink my nails into her thighs. The increasing tempo of my tongue only made her more loud, but not anymore submissive. Submissive to me, that is.

 _Because Evelynn was our mistress._

 _Our master._

My tongue's flickers turned into a hammering assault, Ahri's legs stretching out over my shoulders as her wet thighs briefly brushed against the sides of my face. I barely paid attention to the beating my ass was still receiving, because Evelynn's strikes had simmered down, and I could hear her breathing angrily as I turned my eyes to the right to watch her shake her head with disbelief each time Ahri's lip parted to express her pleasure.

"Ah! Yes! Ugh! Godugh!" Ahri constantly repeated.

I listened to the whip drop to the floor and then Evelynn walked towards us. My eyes followed her swaying hips, her knees getting up onto the bed before they moved to become adjacent to the ears atop Ahri's head, my view of the vixen's eyes blocked by Evelynn's perfect and voluptuous, blue-skinned backside.

"I am tired of hearing you moan!" Evelynn stated, lowering her body before her ass completely veiled Ahri's head.

" _Mmf!"_ Ahri protested, her voice muffled underneath Evelynn's thickness.

I watched as Evelynn's hands reached forward for the bed's headboard, her hands gripping onto its wooden structure before she dropped her head back, a soft, low moan rumbling in her throat as her purple hair curtained down past her shoulders. My mouth paused all its ministrations, my body left drooling in two places as watching Evelynn using Ahri's face as a throne overwhelmed me.

I could barely focus. How am I supposed to even deal with the streams of lava dripping down my thighs and onto these bedsheets?

Evelynn's hips began to slowly grind back and forth, the bed slightly swaying as Ahri's hands moved from her own breasts to bite into Evelynn's ass. I listened to Ahri hungrily devour Evelynn, the aforementioned woman's moans barely audible as she peek at me over her left shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't stop." Evelynn chuckled, watching my dumbfounded gaze as she rose her rear and turned herself to face me, her ass retaking its seat upon Ahri's lips before Ahri's hands moved to grasp Evelynn's thighs. "Let me help you…"

Evelynn reached up and played with her hair, pulling onto it before she tied it into a ponytail behind her head. She bent over, watching me as her hands moved to hold Ahri's thighs, pushing them flat against the bed before our noses were nearly touching. Her tongue fled the arrogant, haughty smile on her lips, meeting Ahri's clitoris before she snapped it up and down.

"Don't - let me - stop you - Nidalee." Evelynn said between each stroke she made with her tongue, her eyes locked onto my face as I stared back at her, listening to Ahri's muffled moans try to make their way out.

I nodded my head and scooted back, dropping my neck before I slithered my tongue into Ahri's pussy.

" _Ogh!"_ Ahri cried out, her back barely arching up as Evelynn's weight kept her down.

I curled my tongue up inside of Ahri, a hint of a smile on Evelynn's face as we were so close to each other that our foreheads were constantly pressed together. My tongue darted in and out of Ahri's pussy, Evelynn's tongue sometimes brushing against my nose as she got quicker and quicker, taunting me, almost asking me to join her rhythm.

So I did.

I could feel my jaw growing sore from keeping my mouth open for so long, my tongue swarmed by Ahri's wetness as I fucked her with it. I closed my eyes, and then I could hear Evelynn's lips clasp around Ahri's clit, her sucks so loud and ardent it became the only thing hearable in the entire room.

Y'know, except for my chains rattling, the bed squeaking, and Ahri moaning, of course.

" _Agh!"_ Ahri cried out, her writhing legs which were stretched past my head freezing up as I could feel them raise up from my shoulders.

I felt fingers run through my hair before they grasped my head, pulling me in to keep me pressed against Ahri's sex. I tried to move away but I couldn't, my eyes tilting up to watch Evelynn staring back down at me, her presence backing away as she straightened her back and left me alone between the vixen's wet thighs. My tongue grew tired of its endless curls, taking place back inside of my own lips before I brought them around Ahri's clit again, slightly uncomfortable with the taste of Evelynn's spit as I pursed my mouth and began to suck as hard as I could.

" _Mm - mmf!"_ Ahri moaned, her legs straightening even further as the slobbering sounds of her tongue fluttering against Evelynn's pussy quickly ended.

She was convulsing in front of me, her chest heaving as Evelynn's hands left my hair and moved to hold onto Ahri's waist, pushing her back down as a pleased, dominant chuckle rumbled in her throat. Ahri's moans were almost screams, but they were still sad and futile as Evelynn's backside kept them suppressed. I didn't even have time to react, my eyes closing as the barrage of juices splattered against my mouth before I drew my neck back and shook my head with disgust.

"I forgot to tell you that Ahri is a squirter…" Evelynn laughed, raising her ass up from the woman's face beneath her before she got off the bed and stood at the side.

I stared at Evelynn, showing her my anger with the curvature of my lips as I felt Ahri's cum dripping down my chin...

"She - is _amazing_." Ahri muttered tiredly. "You wasted your energy helping her, Eve."

 _Eve… because Evelynn is hard to say._

"Yeah?" Evelynn asked, tilting her head at Ahri. "Well… get up and let me have a try."

Ahri nodded her head and rolled to the side, her tails which were sprawled against the sheets collecting together before she got on her feet and walked away. Evelynn sat down on the side of the bed, her feet flat on the floor as she spread her legs and turned her head at me.

"Hurry." Evelynn said. "I want to see if you can make me cum - because you left Ahri too distracted to make me do so."

"B-but…" I stammered, struggling to stand up and get on my knees off the side of the bed, pushing the limits of my leash's length as I made way between Evelynn's thighs. "What about me…"

"What about you?" Evelynn asked, looking down at me.

I briefly looked up at her with a frown, and the puzzled look on her face quickly transitioned into a mocking twist of the lips.

"I'm just kidding." She said. "We will get to you. Eventually."

And then her hands grabbed my head before she stuffed me between her legs. My stained face was pressed against her womanhood, my eyes opening to see her blue skin as I could hear Ahri's feet moving across the wooden flooring behind me. I tried to turn my head, but just as before my right ear moved over my shoulder, Evelynn's hands turned me to face her again.

"Eat." Evelynn ordered, her fingers running through my hair as I looked up at her one last time.

My jaw was so sore, my eyebrows furrowing and my fingers curling up behind my back as I stroked my tongue up against her pussy. A soft moan fled her lips and she shook her head, my eyes watching her face as I brought my tongue down to only flick it back up again.

"Oh…" Evelynn moaned, a pleased chuckle filling her throat.

I tried to move my head again, to see what Ahri was doing behind me. I could hear her rummaging around, and I caught a glimpse of her tails swaying before my mouth was pulled back against the ocean my tongue should've been diving in.

"Hmph." Evelynn breathed, shaking her head as she bent back, lifting her feet off from the floor before her thighs closed against my head, warmth and wetness and fishnet enveloping me as her fingers left my hair. "This should keep you still."

I tried to protest, but my words were muffled into nothingness. I gazed up at her, my lower face veiled underneath her womanhood as I could only see the underside of her breasts. I decided that capturing her clitoris between my lips would be the only pleasant way to endure the lock her legs had me in, her mouth becoming agape as the deep moans rumbling in her throat jumped out.

 _I'm getting a little tired of writing myself eating pussy - it's time same thing every time. My jaw still hurts._ _I was not used to this at the time._

I sucked as hard as I could, Evelynn barely writhing, nearly unaffected by my efforts to make her cum as her eyes watched past my head to see what Ahri was doing. My lips released her nub and I lowered my head, thrusting my tongue into her pussy as her eyes slightly closed.

"Ah…" Evelynn moaned, getting up on her elbows before she moved to sit straight again, her thighs grip against my ears loosening. "That's enough."

…Already?

Her palm came against my forehead and she pushed my face away, scooting to the side before she got up on her feet and walked forward.

"But - you didn't even-" I tried to say.

"I don't want to." Evelynn stated, cutting me off. "I like savouring sex - something I can't do once I cum."

I turned around, still on my knees, watching as Ahri was tightening a black harness around Evelynn's hips, a long, thick, bumpy, purple strap-on protruding from the end of it, a black remote in Evelynn's left hand as they turned to walk towards the bed. Ahri stood right beside me, Evelynn behind her as she bent the vixen over the bed, guiding the head of the false-member into her pussy as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Ugh…" Ahri breathed, her spine arching as Evelynn's thighs pressed against her rear.

Evelynn reached for the remote in her hand, pressing a button on it before I flinched, hearing the sound of a vibrator going off. I opened my eyes and looked up at them, not feeling anything underneath my belt as I noticed their skin slightly shaking, Evelynn's teeth clenched as she pulled her hips back to slide her false-member out of Ahri, dropping the remote onto the bed before she drove her way back inside.

I crawled away, struggling to get up on my knees as I stood to watch them. Evelynn's eyes ogled Ahri's rippling backside, her tongue hungrily darting across her lips as her hands rose in the air to deliver harsh smacks.

"Uh!" Ahri groaned, her voice shaky as she struggled to collect her breath, her already bruised rear becoming more swollen than before as Evelynn's strikes grew relentless.

Ahri's fingers dug into the bedsheets again, clenching them up in her hand as her toes curled up against the floor. Evelynn's large breasts bounced with each thrust she made, the sound of tight skin being beat upon filling the room almost as much as the wet, slosh Ahri's womanhood did. I couldn't move my eyes anywhere else - my hands struggling to fondle my oily breasts as I tried to keep my own moans quiet within my bit lips.

Evelynn's hands stopped from slapping Ahri's ass, moving to grip her waist to pull her into her own thrusts. The strap-on's vibrations were getting louder and louder, and Evelynn was beginning to moan, her face contorted with ecstasy as her usual dissatisfied, dominant glare suddenly appeared so pitiful. But she noticed me staring at her and fixed her face, turning her attention back to Ahri as she began to thrust furiously, furrowing her eyebrows as she ignored her own pleasure to show me how submissive Ahri was.

"A-ah… E-Evelynn…" Ahri stammered, her limbs writhing as she stopped herself from speaking, her hips which were grinding against the pumping member within her freezing up.

Ahri shook as she came, the strap-on being pulled out as her womanhood gripped onto its bumps, not wanting to let it go.

"Clean your mess." Evelynn said.

Ahri struggled to get on her feet, turning around as she fell onto her knees, her tails feebly moving behind her as she grabbed the false-member with her hand. She engulfed it between her lips, taking almost its entirety inside of her throat, moving her hair out of her face as sucked on it. Her head bobbed back and forth, Evelynn's hands on her hips as her jaw was shaking, the strap-on still vibrating as it seemed to be pleasing her.

"N-Nidalee…" Evelynn called my name. "Could you reach for the remote and turn it off for me?"

I nodded my head and walked towards the remote, briefly taking my eyes off from them to look for it on the bed, my hand reaching out to grab it before I heard a pair of fingers snap.

And then I was paralyzed.

The slurps which were coming from Ahri's mouth disappeared, the both of them chuckling as I listened to them walk towards me. I could only see the black remote with a red on/off button in front of me, my hand just hovering right above it, stuck in that position as Evelynn took the remote and pressed it. The strap-on stopped vibrating and I could hear Evelynn sigh just beside my right ear, and then I felt hands on my waist, pulling me towards the end of the bed so I stood in front of it.

"Take it off." I heard Evelynn say, her fingers snapping before I heard something unlock.

Ahri walked in front of me, briefly peeking at my frozen face before she moved her eyes down at my waist. I felt her hands against my leash, removing it from my belt before I heard it fall against the floor. But then, her hands came to my belt again, and she pulled on the connecting band before I heard it disconnect.

This is really happening…

She slowly pushed down on the band, watching as the largest bead of each plug struggled to exit my holes, my juices dripping on the floor as I could count four more beads slithering their way out of my gripping, southern lips.

Oh my - this felt amazing.

Ahri moved her hands to the part of the belt which was wrapping my waist, pulling it apart before it quickly disconnected, its soft padding which constantly grazed my skin peeling away from my body before she walked away with my chastity belt in her hands.

I can't believe it. It's really off…

Evelynn's hand pushed against my upper back and forced me to bend over the wooden footboard of the bed, my feet being kicked apart, spreading the chain which linked my ankle cuffs together as far as it possibly could. She grabbed onto my pony tail, her strap-on's member tucked between my ass before one of them snapped their fingers so that I regained control of my body.

"Please don't put it back on…" I begged through clenched teeth, my head facing up as Evelynn tugged on my hair.

"I won't." She answered.

I could feel the cold breeze against my womanhood, a feeling which used to be so uncomfortable to me before. I tried to move my hands, to shove them between my thighs, ignoring that Evelynn was waiting behind me with a thick, strap-on, forgetting that my wrists were cuffed tightly together.

"Impatient… are we?" Evelynn asked as I felt her place the remote on my lower back, the tip of her member pressing against my… asshole. "Then I shall give you what you want!"

"N-no -" I tried to say, but I was silenced as she drove her way deep inside of me, a cry of pain exiting my lips instead.

But who am I kidding? I don't care which hole she decides to ravage - I'm going to enjoy this.

My eyes tightly shut together, a long writhe filling my body as I bit into my bottom lip. I curled my fingers together, listening to them crack as I tried to endure the intense pain coming from my rear, opening my eyes to shudder as I felt all the little bumps slowly slide back out.

But then they made their way back inside of me, Evelynn's thighs pressed against my ass as she tugged on my hair, forcing my back into an arch.

"Agh!" I yelled out, my jaw trembling as I could probably count _every_ single protrusion on the strap-on as they rubbed against the interior of my anus again.

Evelynn picked up the remote she left on my back and pressed its button, her skin still against mine as the strap-on began to vibrate. My entire body began to shake as it rumbled inside of me, my teeth chattering against each other as I watched the remote be thrown past me onto the bed.

This felt good… no - this felt _amazing_.

"Again." I breathed, closing my eyes as a smile crept upon my face.

I don't care how painful this is - the pleasure is better.

"What?" Evelynn said, pulling onto my ponytail as I could almost see behind myself, her face peering over mine as she looked down at me. "I didn't hear you."

"Don't stop." I said, my voice shaky as my face was contorted in pain, her hand letting go off my hair as my neck flung back into a straight position.

I felt both her hands grab my hips, pushing me away as the strap-on slowly slid out of my rear, her hands pulling me back against her thighs as I smiled and felt myself become stuffed by her false-member again.

And again, and again, and again and again and again.

"Unf!" I cried out, breathing heavily as I listened to my ass pound against her skin with each, violent thrust she made into me. "F-fugh…"

Ahri's footsteps met my ears as I heard her walking towards us, her hand on my shoulder as she turned to speak to Evelynn.

"Are you willing to share?" She asked.

I couldn't see Evelynn's response, but I'm guessing she nodded her head as Ahri began to smile before she dropped down onto her knees. She crawled underneath me, her hair brushing against my stomach, making me squirm as I was ticklish. Her hands came against my thighs, trying to keep my moving body still, her lips coming against my pussy before I moaned and cut my breath.

This was overwhelming. I am so glad I decided to become a maid here.

Her tongue flicked against my clitoris, trying to catch it each time Evelynn thrusted into me, causing my body to push forward. I closed my eyes, heat enveloping me as Ahri was sandwiched between my legs and the footboard of the bed, her lips only able to capture my bud for brief moments.

But she made those moments count.

"Oh m- aghh…" I groaned, biting my lip as I quivering and smiled, rolling my eyes as I curled my toes.

I was almost slipping, my oily feet having no grip on the floor as the only thing that kept me still was Evelynn's hands holding my thighs. Ahri could be heard eating away at my pussy, her sloppy sounds accompanying skin slapping skin, vibrations, chains swaying, the bedframe squeaking, and my mouth moaning. I could barely breathe, their simultaneous efforts overwhelming me as I thought I was going to pass out.

I heard Ahri groan as she pulled her head out of my thighs, and I was about to question why she stopped, but then I got my answer;

She slid something inside of me, something that vibrates. Something that feels good, great, tremendous, awesome, incredible, unbelievable. Something that quickened my journey to the orgasm which I was so desperately needing.

I was going insane.

"Oh!" I screamed, trembling as I could feel myself on the brink of orgasm, Evelynn's thrusts showing no hesitation of stopping as the both of them laughed, Ahri making her way out from underneath me as one of her hands stayed holding the vibrator, the other moving to my breasts.

She squeezed her fingers into my flesh, her fingertips grabbing onto my right nipple, making harsh tugs as I could barely pay any attention to my bosom as tremors filled both my holes. I could feel myself losing control, as if I wasn't in my body anymore, my limbs tightening as I froze up and curled all my fingers and toes.

And then I came.

A puddle was already underneath me, but it was so much more, my juices splashing against the floor, against Evelynn's still-thrusting hips, against Ahri's arm which began to pump the vibrator inside of me. I was shaking, almost crying as they refused to stop, my jaw barely able to pull apart my clenching teeth as I begged through closed eyes;

"S-stop!" I stammered, Evelynn's strength showing as I failed to move out of her grip. "P-please - I-I c-can't take… ugh!"

My pleas were futile, the two woman showing no mercy as they continued to show me how frail I was. I tried with almost all the effort I could possibly muster up to pull my hips out of Evelynn's grasp, but she only pulled me closer.

I can't believe I'm going to say this but… I wish I hadn't came.

"Enough." Evelynn chuckled, her hands leaving my skin as both her and Ahri pulled their respective toys out of my holes, leaving me slumped against the foot of the bed in the tired, messy state they put me in.

I was trying so desperately to catch my breath, to gather my composure, to regain my _sanity_ , but what I said next showed that there was already no chance of doing the last part.

"Again." I quietly muttered.

...Only the sound of their vibrating toys filled my ears.

"Again." I muttered a second time. "But… don't stop, no matter how much I beg."

* * *

I was so sore the next day. I couldn't even sit down as I was catching up on writing this journal, y'know, since I couldn't update it with my hands cuffed behind my back. I spent the whole day writing; the moon already setting in the sky before I made my way out of my room. I was constantly playing with my skirt, trying to cover the bruises on my ass, finally happy that no restraints were on my body. But… everyone remembered what they saw yesterday - nearly everyone refused to talk to me.

Riven was gone. Ahri took her when she went back to her own house. She is supposed to be her personal maid for a little while… I told her that I wrote everything down in a journal and that she should do the same. We both agreed that we'd read each other's journals when she gets back.

I can't wait to hear about what Ahri does to her.

...

And... I want the belt back on.


	13. Bad Bunny

**Maid to Please 2: Bad Bunny is out as a separate story, check my profile for it. Here's a preview of whats in the first chapter;**

* * *

 _I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was frozen, losing all control of my body. I listened to footsteps get closer behind me, my heart pounding as my uniform's collar was swiped away with a quick tug. Then, I felt cold metal underneath my jaw, against my skin, hearing something lock before that coldness completely wrapped tight around my neck._

" _Riven..." Evelynn whispered as she circled my body to stand in front of me._

 _Her eyes watched mine, and I couldn't even move them to meet hers. She chuckled as she reached forward, grabbing the strings of my French Maid uniform, pulling them out before she dropped it onto the floor. Her eyes looked famished as they flickered up and down my half-naked body, her tongue slowly making its way across her lips as she stepped closer and pushed her arms underneath my own._

" _At least you wear undergarments…" She commented. "Nidalee seems to find them useless."_

 _I felt her nails scratch against my back, her fingers undoing my bra before I heard it fall to the floor. She stepped back and watched my chest, her tongue against her lips once again as her head moved towards where she was looking. Evelynn's hands moved down my body, her lips pressing against the soft flesh of my breasts as I felt her fingers move past my waist, finding comfort near my hips as they slid underneath my already damp panties…_

 _A moan echoed in my head, the tips of her fingers pressing against my pussy, her lips coming around one of my nipples before she gently sunk her teeth into it. I couldn't protest even if I wanted to, only stand there to be her toy as I felt her palm brush against my nub so that her fingers could slither their way into my womanhood._

 _They delved deep inside of me, my walls hugging them so tightly as she watched my face. She looked as if she wished to see me quiver, a smile slowly creeping on her lips as she remembered that she had paralyzed me. Her digits slowly slid out of me and I could hear how wet I was, and then they shoved their way back in, even deeper than before, her thumb pressing against my clitoris as she began to chuckle._

" _Weak and wet..." Evelynn laughed, releasing my breast from her mouth. "Bad girls like you don't deserve to cum."_

 _And then she stopped, her hand wriggling its way out of my panties, her body crouching down as she pulled them down my legs and off my feet. I could hear it hit the floor with a soft thud, and then she stood straight again, looking up at me before she walked out of sight. I could only see the wall of my room, and I could only hear her humming as she rummaged through the bag which she had placed on my bed behind me. The bed which I was sleeping in just a few minutes ago._

 _Evelynn came back to me and I felt one of her hands caressing my rear. She stood in front of me and then I felt her hands brush against my wet, inner thighs._

 _And then I felt a cold metal tip against my womanhood. And then I felt it's cold metal crawl inside of me, until there was no space left. And then again, but into my other hole… painfully. And then I felt more cold metal, against my waist and between my thighs, chafing my skin as it was locked tight around me._

 _I already knew what it was; a chastity belt._

" _This'll teach you to steal from me." Evelynn stated._

 _She came back in front of me, holding a wired, pink egg-vibrator which I had stole from her room months ago. I thought she forgot about it by now..._

" _I'm letting a friend borrow you for a little while." Evelynn said. "She's coming to have some fun with Nidalee and I, and then she'll take you with her."_

 _And then Evelynn took her bag and left my room, and once that door closed; I regained control of my body. I looked at my naked, pitiful self in the mirror, seeing a thin, purple collar choking my neck… and a silver chastity belt, with its connecting band between my thighs, forcing the now-warm plugs deep within me as it was padlocked to its belt wrapping my waist._

 _..._

 _At the time, I didn't know why she mentioned Nidalee so much, but when I saw her later that day, in her bedroom; I knew. Our risque French Maid uniforms couldn't hide the new additions forced to her body. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, her ankles were chained close together, and her neck was forced straight by a collar even bigger than mine. She was so aroused, blushing as she looked down at her own bound feet with humility. Her stockings were stained by her own fluids, and she explained it wasn't even cum - it was just her wetness running down her inner-thighs, because the vibrating plugs shoved in both her holes, underneath her chastity belt, would draw it out._

 _...And then ten minutes later, I saw her without her uniform on, only oil and the aforementioned restraints were on her otherwise naked body as she were forced to strut in front of all the maids, including me, as Evelynn and the woman who was to take me away watched. But... I saw Nidalee smiling. I saw how excited she was when she noticed everyone staring. That humiliated woman I talked to was really a slave to sex and all its fantasies. Willingly._

 _Seeing Nidalee like this made me afraid, because Evelynn told me I would end up like her once her friend is done with me. Willingly._


End file.
